Our Next Adventure
by Timmby1013
Summary: Dawn has headed to Kanto to begin her journey to compete for the Kanto Grand Festival while Ash finishes up in the Kalos League. Old and new friends alike will help along the way and share in some exciting new adventures, while old rivals return. Join Dawn, Ash, and their old and new friends on their next adventure.
1. Our Next Adventure

**Chapter 1: Our Next Adventure**

* * *

Dawn was on her flight to Kanto. She was going to compete for the Kanto Grand Festival. The blunette was hoping that after Ash had finished up the Kalos League, that maybe he'd come and travel with her again just like the old times. The last time she had talked to him, he had already got seven badges and was on his way to get his eighth and final badge.

Dawn looked at the window of the plane as it began its decent into Saffron City. To the west, she could see the mountain range that divided Kanto and Johto. In the center she saw a very tall mountain that she could only assume was the famous Mt. Silver. To the south she could see part of the vast ocean that sat underneath the region. Dawn took in all of the sights of the Kanto Region and felt a sense of excitement and adventure that she had not felt since she began her journey in Sinnoh all those years ago. She couldn't believe it had been almost four years since she first began her Pokémon journey. The coordinator looked down at her starter Pokémon that slept soundly in her lap. She thought about how much the two would grow together and become stronger. Dawn was ready to take on the Kanto Region.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in just a few moments, so please sit tight and make sure you are buckled up." The flight attendant spoke as Dawn buckled in and prepared to land. The plane began to vibrate and shake as the landed, but none the less came to an easy landing and taxied its way over to the gate. Dawn finally made it off the plane and began looking for Gary Oak.

Dawn had talked to Gary shortly before she left Sinnoh, and he too was headed to Kanto. Gary offered to pick Dawn up from the airport whenever she did arrive.

"Dawn! Dawn over here!"

Dawn looked to her left and saw the Pallet native running her way. "Hey, Gary."

"You ready? We got a long drive back to Pallet Town," he told her.

"Great, let's go."

The two began their drive back to Pallet Town. It would be a long, 14-hour drive as they had to drive north to Cerulean City, west to Pewter City, and then finally south to Pallet Town.

"So, Dawn, what do you think of Kanto so far?" Gary asked her. They had been driving for several hours now and had already made it through Cerulean City.

"It's a lot less populated than Sinnoh is. But I can't wait to get out and really explore the region!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I know you're gonna love Kanto. And I'm positive you're going to do great in the Grand Festival."

Dawn nodded her head and looked out the window to take in more of Kanto. She let her thoughts flow freely and her mind began to drift to Ash. She wished he was here to help her and guide her through his home region and help her with her appeals. She hadn't seen him since she traveled to Unova two years ago, and Dawn sure did miss him.

Hours and hours went by and the pair had finally made it to Pallet Town. "Wow, Gary. It's so similar to Twinleaf Town!" Dawn took in the sights of the small Kanto town. The few houses the town did sport weren't particularly close together, with most being two story houses. On the far side, Dawn saw a hill with a building and a windmill at the top. "Gary, what's that up there?" Dawn asked, pointing to the hill.

"That is my Grandfather's lab." The young Oak boy informed her. Dawn's eyes seemed to sparkle when he said that. She couldn't wait to hear some of Professor Oak's famous poetry. "We'll stop there first because that's most likely where he'll be. You can stay with us tonight before you leave."

"That'd be great Gary! Thanks."

Gary parked the car at the base of the hill, and the two climbed up the stairs to the lab. The two walked inside but it appeared as if no one was there. "Gramps? Gramps, where are you?"

"Gary, I'm in my study."

Gary and Dawn walked in to his study where he was engulfed in some sort of research. The Professor looked up from his work and was surprised when he saw Dawn standing next to his grandson.

"Hey, Dawn. I didn't know you were coming to Kanto," Prof. Oak told her.

"Yeah, I came to compete for the Kanto Grand Festival. Have you heard any news from Ash?"

"Not recently. I do know that the Kalos League is in three months, but he has still yet to obtain his final badge. Delia and I will be going to Kalos to watch him compete, if you would like to come along."

"I would love to come, Professor." Dawn could barely hold in her excitement at getting the opportunity to travel to Kalos and watch Ash compete for another regional conference.

"I'm sure he would very much enjoy it if you came," Gary told the blunette teen. He then looked up at the time and jumped from his desk. "Oh heavens! I'm going to be late. Hey, how about you two come with me to Delia's for dinner? Dawn, I'm sure she'd enjoy meeting you."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

The three made their way over to the Ketchum residence. Delia answered the door with Mimey peering from behind her. "Professor Oak! Gary! And oh, my goodness, you must be Dawn? It's so good to finally meet you!" Delia exclaimed as she pulled Dawn into a hug. "My Ashy-boy has told me so much about you."

Dawn felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. "It's good to finally meet you too. Ms. Ketchum," she replied careful not to let anyone see that she was blushing.

"Please, call me Delia."

Dawn nodded her head as Delia welcomed the three into her home. Dawn looked around as she walked in. She walked over to some frames hanging up on the wall. It was all of Ash's badges that he had collected over the years. She saw all his Kanto, Orange Island, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova badges. The blunette took a particular interest in one of the Sinnoh badges, the Coal Badge. It was Ash's first Sinnoh badge and the first gym battle in which she dressed as a cheerleader to cheer Ash on. The memory brought a smile to Dawn's face. She'd give anything to cheer him on again. Delia came out of the kitchen and exclaimed that dinner was ready. She had made lasagna and garlic bread. They all sat down and ate together. Piplup sat on the floor and ate with Mimey. Piplup tried to steal some of Mimey's food but was given a nice Double Slap by Mimey in return causing the four humans to laugh at the exchange.

"So, Dawn, Professor Oak tells me you want to come along with us to Kalos to watch Ash compete in the Kalos League." Delia said to the blue-haired coordinator.

"That's right. I haven't seen Ash in over two years and I would love to watch him compete and battle again."

"I'm sure he'd love it if you came, too!"

Dawn smiled at the thought of meeting up with Ash and watching him battle again. She always enjoyed watching Ash battle. It always gave her new ideas for contests, plus it brought her joy getting to cheer him on. They finished dinner and sat around talking for a little bit, with Delia and Professor Oak getting to know Dawn better. Gary brought them up to date on the research he and Professor Rowan, even though he was currently visiting his grandfather for a couple months. He told them that they were currently researching more into Giratina, considering it was mostly considered a legend until a few years back when rumors of its appearance starting swimming around. He explained how the rumors were eventually confirmed when it was again seen a few months back in the Kalos region.

"I remember Giratina. Ash and I were dragged into its Distortion World," Dawn spoke up, talking about the events that occurred a little over 3 years ago with Giratina and Shaymin.

"You were in the Distortion World?" Gary asked shocked that not Ash, Brock or Dawn had ever told him. To say the young Pokémon researcher was surprised would be an understatement. He was truly appalled. Not even in the legends he read and heard about did it ever talk about anyone ever going to Giratina's Distortion World.

Dawn nodded her head before replying. "We saw Giratina again when Arceus came back to impose its Judgment on the world. It along with Dialga and Palkia battled Arceus to prevent it from destroying humans. They lost though, and if it wasn't for Dialga sending us back in time to prevent humanity's betrayal of Arceus, then it would've succeeded in imposing its Judgment."

Gary had now grown skeptical. It's not that Dawn was untrustworthy, but he just wasn't quite convinced someone had gone to Giratina's Distortion World and came back. Plus, he didn't believe for a minute that Arceus was real. Even if Giratina's existence was finally confirmed, that didn't mean all Pokémon legends were true. Everyone knew Arceus was nothing more than legend made up by the residents of Michina Town. The only time Arceus was ever reported to have been seen was in Michina Town and that was centuries ago when humans were beginning to settle into towns. Besides, no one had ever seen the Jewel of Life either, and that was reported to have still been somewhere around Michina Town. Gary decided not to press his skepticism upon Dawn, mostly in fear of angering her, but he for sure would have to talk to Professor Rowan about this.

"That's incredible, Dawn," Professor Oak replied, convinced that Dawn was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. "You know, I once watched the three legendary birds battle each other and then against Lugia. They almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for Ash." Delia nodded her head, remembering the crisis that occurred almost six years ago.

Dawn was awe. "Wow, the legendary birds of Kanto and Lugia? What I would give to get to see them."

"Well, you are in Kanto, dear. Perhaps you will," Delia told the girl from Sinnoh. "Ash has so many stories like that. I can't believe he hasn't told you them before."

"I'll have to have him tell me some more when I see him next."

The group continued to converse for a little while longer before it was time for Dawn and the two Oak men to leave. They said their goodbyes and went to the Oak residency. Gary helped Dawn get her sleeping arrangements together before he himself went to his room to sleep. Dawn and Piplup both fell asleep, ready to get a jump on their big day tomorrow.

* * *

"You ready to begin our next adventure, Piplup?"

"Lup, Piplup."

The pair waved goodbye to Gary and Professor Oak as they began heading north. Gary had informed her that she would want to go north to Viridian City and continue through Viridian Forest and then she'd reach Pewter City where her first contest would be held. The Sinnoh native and her starter Pokémon crested the hill that led out of Pallet Town. Dawn took a deep breath and pressed on, anxious to see what adventures the Kanto Region would bring her. The pair were walking along when something shot out from the tree line and snagged Piplup. As Dawn turned to see what had taken Piplup, the ground underneath of her gave out and she fell into a hole.

"PIPLUP!" Dawn shouted, unsure of what had just happened. Just then, an all too familiar balloon rose up from the woods.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the star above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Not you guys. I hoped I never had to see you again," Dawn groaned angrily. "Give me Piplup back!"

"Hey, it's the twerpette from Sinnoh," James said.

"And da twerp ain't 'ere to save 'er," Meowth said.

"Which means, we finally won!" Jesse cheered as Meowth and James high fived.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

From out of nowhere, a stream of reddish-orange flames scorched towards the Rocket trio and engulfed them. Team Rocket's balloon caught on fire and blew up sending the trio spiraling off into the sky. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again."

Piplup was thrown back down towards the ground in the explosion. The penguin Pokémon screamed as he fell to the ground, but he was thankfully caught by a mysterious teen boy. They boy set Piplup down and went over and helped Dawn out of the hole.

"Thank you so much for saving Piplup," Dawn thanked the boy.

"It was no problem," he replied.

The boy was several inches taller than Dawn was. Dawn had to guess he was around six feet tall compared to her average 5' 4". He had short, brown hair and green eyes. He had a faint tan to his skin with slight freckles across the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a Pokéball on it.

"I'm Dawn and this is Piplup."

"My name's Dallas and this is Charmander," the boy said gesturing to the orange lizard Pokémon standing at his side.

Dawn took out her pink and white Pokédex and opened it up to scan Charmander. 'Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.'

"It's nice to meet you. So, what were you doing out here?"

"Well, we were out playing and heard someone yelling. We ran over and saw Team Rocket."

"Thanks again for saving Piplup and helping me out. So, you're a Pokémon trainer, then right?"

Dallas shook his head no. "I used to be. I started out six years ago when I was ten. Charmander and I felt unstoppable, until we came across this guy named AJ and his Sandshrew. He defeated us very quickly, and it devastated us. We were his 97th win, and after that, we headed back home."

Dawn wasn't sure what to say. Dallas said goodbye and began to turn and walk away. He started to get farther away, and Dawn herself turned and headed the other direction. She stopped and ran after the boy. She yelled at him to wait. He turned and saw the blunette chasing after him. When she caught up to him, he asked her what was wrong.

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked him. He was taken aback by this question. Dawn continued, "You're Charmander seems to be really strong. You should become a Pokémon trainer again. Go see faraway places and meet and make new friends and Pokémon. I won't let you quit this time around either. I'll help you and you can help me."

Dallas stared at her blankly. He hadn't given any thought to even try going and competing for the Pokémon League again ever since he stopped. He thought for a second before looking down at his partner. "What do you think Charmander?"

"Charmander char!" The fire Pokémon smiled and clenched his paw.

"Alright then, let's do it! Dawn, do you mind waiting while I go get some things?"

The Sinnoh native shook her head no as Dallas bolted back into town with Charmander perched on his shoulder. Dallas came back fifteen minutes late with a backpack that was solid black. He also showed Dawn the Pokédex he got from Professor Oak. It looked very similar to Dawn's Pokédex she got from Sinnoh, but there were some obvious differences. The coloring of it was mainly red with gray secondary spots. The two then turned and began heading north to Viridian City. The pair talked and got to know each other better. Not long after they headed out, they came across a group of Pidgey. Dallas took out his Pokédex to scan the Pidgey. 'Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokémon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings'

"Let's capture one. Charmander use Flamethrower."

Charmander unleashed his fire attack and it hit the Pidgey. The powerful fire type move knocked the meager Pidgey out in one hit. Dallas threw a Pokéball and caught the tiny bird.

"Way to go, Dallas," Dawn told him.

"Thanks. Nice job Charmander."

"Char. Charmander."

The two arrived in Viridian City. Dawn noticed the hills that surrounded the city. The city itself had a few skyscrapers, but for the most part looked like a quiet little city. She and Dallas went and checked into the Pokémon Center. Dallas was in a room on the second floor, and Dawn was on the first. They healed their Pokémon and then went to get some dinner. They had dinner at a small diner that looked like it didn't get a lot of service. There was only a handful of people inside. Dallas ordered a cheeseburger and fries while Dawn got a salad.

"So, Dawn, why'd you come to Kanto?"

"Well, I choose Kanto because mt traveling partners from when competed in Sinnoh are from here and I was hoping maybe I'd get a chance to run into them while I was here."

Dallas nodded his head, but before he could reply, the waiter brought them their food and even brought some Pokémon food for Piplup, Charmander, and Pidgey. After they finished dinner, the two trainers headed back to the Pokémon Center. Dallas went to his room and Dawn to hers. Dawn flopped down on the bed and was asleep in minutes. Her first day had been an eventful one.

* * *

Dallas woke up to a knock on his door. He groaned as he got up and answered the door to find Dawn standing there. Her hair was already done, and she looked like she was ready to get moving.

"So, I was talking to Nurse Joy, and she said that it's a 3-day trip to Pewter City. So, I got some supplies for us."

"Great! I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast. I need to shower."

"Okay."

Dallas went down to the cafeteria after showering and found Dawn. He got his food and sat down, and they ate. When they finished, they left Viridian City and headed for Viridian Forest. The pair made it to the beginning of the forest around midafternoon. As they entered, Dallas told Dawn about the last time that he had come through Viridian Forest.

"I came across the Bug-type trainer who called himself Samurai. He challenged me to a battle, and I gladly accepted. Charmander here battled his Pinsir and won handedly. That was the start of a hot streak that we started until we lost at the hands of the AJ guy and his Sandshrew."

Dallas continued to tell the blue-haired coordinator stories from when he first tried to journey Kanto. Eventually the sun began to fall, so Dawn suggested they stop and make camp.

"I only have my tent, so... Uhh..."

Dallas chuckled, "It's okay, Dawn. I enjoy sleeping outside anyways."

Dallas got a fire going, thanks to Charmander, and they sat around the campfire while Dawn told Dallas about her adventures through Sinnoh. She told him about the day she started her journey.

"I had arrived to pick up my first Pokémon, but the Chimchar and Piplup and a Starly and Staraptor had both escaped, and I went to go retrieve all of them. I found Piplup stuck in a web from a group of Ariados. I was able to free him, and we tried to escape, but I got tripped by one of their string shots. Piplup then used Bide to defeat them. We got back to Professor Rowan's lab, and the birds and Chimchar had made it back. I decided to pick Piplup as my starter Pokémon."

"Wow, that's amazing. Hey, Dawn. How about you and I have a battle tomorrow before we finish making our way out of the forest."

"Hey, that's a great idea. Piplup and I against you and Charmander."

"Yeah!"

With that, they each decided to get some sleep, with Dawn going inside her tent with Piplup while Dallas slept in his sleeping bag next to Charmander.

* * *

"Alright, Dallas. I know it's been awhile since you last battled, but I'm not going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect you too," he replied with a grin.

"Piplup, spotlight!" Dawn called out as Piplup appeared in pool of bubbles.

"Charmander, to battle!" Dallas called out.

Charmander and Piplup stood across from each other awaiting their trainers' commands.

"Alright Piplup, let's start this off with Bubblebeam."

The barrage of bubbles headed straight for Charmander.

"Charmander, dodge and use Flamethrower."

Charmander jumped to the side and spewed the flames from his mouth.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam again."

Piplup once again shot bubbles at Charmander, but this time they clashed with the Flamethrower causing an explosion in the middle of the field.

"Charmander, Smokescreen followed by Skull Bash."

Black smoke billowed from Charmander's mouth and covered the entire field.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam and spin in a circle."

Piplup did just as his trainer told him to do. The next thing Dallas knew Charmander was sliding around and slid right into a tree.

"Now, Piplup. Hydro Pump."

Dallas widened his eyes a bit. There was no way Charmander would be able to keep fighting if he was hit by that.

"Charmander, get up and dodge."

The fire lizard Pokémon did as he was told and got out of the way just in time causing the Hydro Pump to hit the tree.

"Flamethrower."

"Bubblebeam."

Both attacks once again hit head on and caused another explosion. The two trainers could now see each other as the smoke from the Smokescreen had started to clear up.

"Piplup, Drill Peck."

Piplup's beak grew bigger and glowed white, and he jumped and spun at Charmander.

"Skull Bash, Charmander."

Charmander lowered his head and ran at the approaching Piplup.

Both Pokémon and their attacks met sending both of them tumbling back towards their trainers. Both Pokémon were tired but could still fight.

"Alright, Charmander. Flamethrower."

"Whirlpool, Piplup."

Piplup created a large whirlpool above his head and then threw it at Charmander. The Flamethrower dissipated when it hit the Whirlpool, and then Charmander was swallowed up by the vortex of water. When the water washed away, Charmander stood, severely weakened from the super effective attack.

"Piplup, use Ice Beam then follow up with Drill Peck."

"Charmander, use Flamethrower."

The Ice Beam and Flamethrower collided with each other, and just as the Flamethrower and Bubblebeam had, an explosion rocked the space between them. A cloud of smoke covered their view, but Piplup came shooting through the smoke. Dallas was given little time to order Charmander to dodge, as both trainer and Pokémon, were surprised. The fire-type was hit directly by the flying-type move and was set tumbling back towards its trainer. Charmander came to a stop in front of Dallas, swirls in his eyes. Dallas ran over to his Pokémon to tend to him.

"You did awesome, Charmander. I'll get you to the Pokémon Center as soon as we get to Pewter City." Dallas then picked Charmander up to go let him rest. "That was a great battle, Dawn. You and Piplup sure are good."

"Thanks, Dallas. So are you and Charmander. We had better start packing and heading towards Pewter City."

"Right."

The two trainers began packing their gear, and as they were about to leave, a Caterpie came out of the bushes.

"Hey, it's a Caterpie. I'm gonna catch it."

"Go, Pidgey."

Dawn stood by and watched as Dallas battled the wild Caterpie. She pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the bug Pokémon. 'Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically strong odor.'

"Alright, Pidgey. Use Gust."

Pidgey flew up in the air and flapped its wings creating a strong wind that hit Caterpie sending it into a tree.

"Alright, now Tackle Pidgey."

Pidgey flew at Caterpie, striking it as it got back up. Dallas then threw a Pokéball. It wiggled around a little bit before stopping and dinging, signaling the capture.

"Nice job, Dallas. Now I need to capture some Pokémon. I left the rest of my Pokémon back home with my mom."

"I'd like to see what other Pokémon you have someday."

"Definitely," Dawn told him as the two began heading out of the forest.

Soon, the two trainers found their way out of the forest and had only a day's walk to reach Pewter City.

* * *

"Dawn, hurry up!" Dallas yelled beating on her door.

"I'm doing my hair and getting around."

"You've been doing your hair for the past hour now," Dallas mumbled to himself.

Dawn opened the door and glared at him. "What was that?"

"Uh.. I.. Um.. Nothing. I.. Uh.. I said take your time. No need to hurry."

"Mhm.. That's what I thought you said." And with that she shut her door and went back to finishing her hair, leaving Dallas to sigh and head downstairs.

Dallas decided to go get some training in before his gym battle today. He had been working with Charmander to learn Metal Claw as it would be super effective against the Pewter Gym's Rock-type Pokémon. So far, Charmander was able to make the attack, but he couldn't hold it.

"Alright Charmander, Metal Claw."

Charmander's claw began to glow white, but when he went to use the attack on a nearby tree they were using to practice, it faded away.

"You got this Charmander. Try it again."

Charmander once again tried the Metal Claw but failed yet again. Charmander hung his head and sat down on the ground, ashamed in himself that he could not do what his trainer asked of him. Dallas walked over to his Pokémon and kneeled down and put a hand on him.

"Don't worry buddy. It'll be alright. You and me, we'll get it down. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but we will get it. You see, we're partners. I'm not your master. You're not my servant. We're a team. We'll figure things out together."

Charmander seemed to perk up a little, and Dallas gave the fire lizard a hug.

"Come on. Let's get ready for our gym battle."

The two walked back inside and found Dawn waiting in the lobby with Piplup sitting on her head.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"You ready to watch me win my first badge?" he said full of confidence with just a tad bit of arrogance. Dawn just rolled her eyes as she followed him out the door.

Once they finally made it to the gym, they went inside to find a young boy, who to Dawn looked a lot like Brock, standing at the other end of the gym. She could only assume this was his younger brother Forrest.

"I'm here to challenge this gym," Dallas informed the young boy.

"Very well. I am Forrest, the Gym Leader here in Pewter City. And who is it that is challenging me?"

"My name's Dallas."

"Alright, Dallas. This will be a 2 v. 2 match with no substitutions and no time limit."

Dawn sat in the bleachers ready to watch as Dallas prepared.

The judge explained the rules and introduced the trainers. "This will be a 2 v. 2 Pokémon match between the challenger Dallas of Pallet Town and the Gym Leader Forrest. No substitutions and no time limit. Began."

"Pidgey, to battle!"

"Go, Geodude!"

Dallas took out his Pokédex and scanned the Rock-type Pokémon. 'Geodude the Rock Pokémon. The longer a Geodude lives, the more its edges are chipped and worn away, making it more rounded in appearance. However, this Pokémon's heart will remain hard, craggy, and rough always.'

"Alright Pidgey, let's start this off with Sand Attack." Pidgey flapped his wings whipping up some dirt from the field into Geodude's eyes causing him to have a difficult time seeing.

"Geodude, Rock Throw." Geodude began punching the ground causing rocks to be thrown at Pidgey.

"Pidgey, use Gust and send the rocks back at Geodude." Pidgey whipped up a violent gust of wind and caught the rocks in midair and hit Geodude with it. The attack did more damage than it should have with the rocks mixed in. "Now use Tackle." Pidgey flew at Geodude and struck the Rock Pokémon head on sending him flying back to his trainer knocked out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Pidgey is the winner!" Brock exclaimed.

Dawn thought to herself, 'That was very clever using Pidgey's Gust to send the rocks back at Geodude. That helped a lot in giving Pidgey a quick win.'

"Let's go, Steelix."

Dallas once again pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Steelix. 'Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix lives even further underground than Onix. This Pokémon is known to dig toward the earth's core. There are records of this Pokémon reaching a depth of over six-tenths of a mile underground.'

"Steelix, use Sandstorm." Steelix began spinning around in a circle creating a huge sandstorm in the arena. Pidgey was taking damage from the debris but could still easily see Steelix thanks to its Keen Eye ability.

"Pidgey, use Tackle." Pidgey found its target but it did little damage.

"Steelix, Rock Throw." Steelix slammed its tail on the ground throwing rocks everywhere. Pidgey was hit by the attack and took serious damage but was still up and ready to fight."

"Gust, Pidgey" Pidgey once again used its Gust attack, and Dallas saw, when it did this. It cut a hole through the Sandstorm. "Pidgey, use Gust over the whole arena." Pidgey did just that and blew the Sandstorm away.

"Now, use Tackle once more." Pidgey flew down at Steelix, but this time it flew at a very fast rate. Dallas thought to himself, 'That's Quick Attack.' Pidgey struck Steelix and came back around. Dallas decided to have Pidgey strike again. "Pidgey, Quick Attack."

"Steelix, turn and use Dragonbreath." Steelix turned and faced Pidgey and fired a yellow beam from its mouth that struck Pidgey. Pidgey fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Pidgey is unable to battle. Steelix is the winner."

Dallas returned Pidgey and said a thank you for how awesome he battled.

"Alright, you're up Charmander."

"Char. Charmander, Char."

"Steelix, Rock Throw, now!"

"Charmander, dodge and use Flamethrower." Charmander started dodging the incoming rocks but was eventually struck by one.

Forrest wasted no time in striking again. "Steelix, Bind." Steelix wrapped around Charmander, squeezing him tight and sending immense pain into the small lizard Pokémon.

Dallas had to think, and he had to think fast. Flamethrower would just do damage. It probably wouldn't free Charmander of that Bind. There was only one thing he could think of that would free Charmander.

"Charmander, use Metal Claw!"

Dawn thought to herself, 'But they haven't been able to get that move down? I wonder if Charmander will be able to use it?'

Charmander's claw glowed white, and he swiped down at Steelix, striking the Iron Snake. He continued striking Steelix; until, finally, Steelix released Charmander. Both Pokémon were tired and breathing heavily.

"Charmander, finish this with Flamethrower."

"Steelix, avoid it with Dig." Steelix just wasn't quick enough as the Flamethrower struck him and engulfed him in flames. Steelix then collapsed to the ground, obviously unable to fight.

"Steelix is unable to battle. Charmander is the winner, which means the victory goes to Dallas of Pallet Town."

"We did it Charmander!"

"Char!" Charmander ran and jumped up into his trainer's arms.

Forrest walked over to the duo to hand them the boulder badge. "Congratulations Dallas! You have earned this Boulder Badge."

"Thank you, Forrest." Dallas took the badge. "Look Charmander, we got the Boulder Badge."

"Charmander!"

"Great job, Dallas!" Dawn ran up and congratulated her traveling partner.

"Thanks, Dawn."

The two then headed back to the Pokémon Center to train and wait for Dawn's upcoming contest. They went outside to practice for her contest. She wanted to come up with some new appeals for Piplup, something she'd never done before.

"So, Dawn. You have any ideas for the appeal round?"

"I got a really good idea, but it involves teaching Piplup Waterfall."

"Hmm… That could be a tough one. We would need someone that knows how to use Waterfall."

"Did someone ask about someone who could use Waterfall?" said a new voice, a voice all too familiar to Dawn.


	2. The Pewter Contest

**Chapter 2: The Pewter Contest**

* * *

Dawn turned around to see who it was that had spoken. "Hey, it's Paul. Paul, what are you doing here?"

"I'm competing in the Indigo League. I can only assume you are here to compete for the Kanto Grand Festival," the purple haired trainer from Veilstone City stated coolly.

"That's right," Dawn replied.

"Who's he?" Paul asked pointing at Dallas.

"This is Dallas. He is a trainer from Pallet Town. He just restarted his journey after stopping several years back."

"Pallet Town, eh? Then you must know Ash, right?"

Dallas seemed to wince at the name, but it went unnoticed to both Paul and Dawn. "Ash? Ash Ketchum? Of course, I know who Ash is. He was late the day myself, him, Gary Oak, and my sister got our first Pokémon. How do you know Ash?"

"We were rivals back in Sinnoh, and he was also Dawn's traveling partner."

"You know Ash too?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you knew him. Small world isn't it?" Dallas just nodded his head to Dawn's question.

"Anyways, you said something about wanting to learn Waterfall?" the purple haired trainer asked.

"Yeah. Can you help?"

"Gastrodon, stand by." The green and blue sea slug Pokémon appeared in front of Paul.

Dallas pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. ' _Gastrodon, the Sea Slug Pokémon. When it's natural enemy attacks, it oozes purple fluid and escapes._ '

"Gastrodon, Waterfall." Gastrodon created a large column of water and sped up it.

"Paul, do you think you can help Piplup learn Waterfall?" Dawn asked him.

"Yes, we'll start teaching it to him tomorrow. For now, I'd like to battle Dallas."

"You're on," the brown-haired trainer got excited at the challenge.

The group of three headed out back behind the Pokémon Center to the battlefields.

"How's one on one sound?"

"Works for me," Dallas replied as the two took their spots at opposite ends of the battlefield.

"Poliwag, standby."

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex and scanned Paul's Pokémon.

' _Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon._ _Poliwag has a very thin skin. It is possible to see the Pokémon's spiral innards right through the skin. Despite its thinness, however, the skin is also very flexible. Even sharp fangs bounce right off it._ '

"Charmander, let's win this!"

The two Kanto starters stood on opposite ends of the battlefield. Dallas was the first to go, calling for a Smokescreen. Charmander released black smoke from its mouth.

"Poliwag, keep an eye out." Paul instructed the Tiny Turtle. It nodded its head, letting its trainer know that it understood.

"Skull Bash! Now, Charmander."

Charmander came barreling through the smoke and smacked into the right side of Poliwag before disappearing back into the smoke.

"Poliwag, fire your Water Gun into the smoke at random spots."

Poliwag released a spiral of water from its mouth and let it rip through the smoke. He continued to spray water into the smoke cloud.

"Charmander, lay low to the ground." Dallas directed his Pokémon to do so as to not get hit by the Water Gun.

By this point, the smoke had started to clear up just enough that Paul and Poliwag could see Charmander and Dallas now.

"Double Slap, Poliwag."

Poliwag ran towards its opponent, ready to strike it with its tail.

"Metal Claw, Charmander. Block it"

Charmander's claws glowed white as it ran to meet Poliwag head on. Charmander threw its claws up and blocked Paul and Poliwag's attack. Dawn was impressed on how Dallas used Metal Claw defensively. Even if he and Charmander hadn't journeyed in six years, it seemed to her that they didn't stop battling.

"Flamethrower, now."

The fire-type blasted Poliwag with the scorching hot flames, but alas it did little in terms of damage. Poliwag was practically unfazed by the attack. Paul then had Poliwag respond with a Water Gun that found its target. Dallas gritted his teeth fully aware that that attack just did some serious damage. Both Pokémon were becoming exhausted and breathed very heavily.

"Alright Poliwag, let's end this. Water Gun once more. Give it everything you've got!" Paul commanded his Pokémon. Poliwag, feeding off his trainer's determination, put its energy into a massive Water Gun that would surely end it. In the stands, Dawn held her breath in anticipation.

"Charmander, dodge and use Smokescreen. Then follow up with Skull Bash"

Charmander jumped to the left, but before Poliwag could redirect its attack, Dallas's Pokémon once again concealed itself in a black smoke cloud. Before Paul could counter the Smokescreen, Poliwag was hit straight on from Charmander's Skull Bash. Poliwag crashed into the ground unable to continue. Dallas and Charmander cheered as trainer and Pokémon both ran to each other. Charmander jumped into his trainer's arms, gaining a hug from the teen boy. Paul walked over to Poliwag and bent down to thank him.

"Poliwag, you did a fantastic job. Get some rest. I'm proud of you."

Dawn watched all of this transpire and to say that she was shocked would be an understatement. What she just saw was very much out of Paul's character. Dallas and Paul shook hands and praised each other for a terrific battle. Dawn met them down on the field and congratulated her new friend while also commending Paul for a great battle. The sun had long since fell, and the only light was that of the light posts around the battlefields. The trio then headed to the Pokémon Center to get some sleep.

* * *

"Alright, Piplup, use Waterfall!" Piplup channeled his energy into creating the column of water. They had been working all morning, taking breaks here and there. Piplup was slowly starting to be able to build the Waterfall up but wasn't near being able to hold it.

Paul bent down beside Piplup, "Don't worry. You're not gonna get it right away. Just keep focusing and keep trying and you will be able to get it." Piplup seemed to perk up a little bit from Paul's encouraging words. He then walked back over to Dawn.

"You've changed. You actually care about Pokémon." Dawn stated.

"That battle, the one with Ash in the Lily of the Valley Conference. It opened my eyes. It showed me that you do have to form relationships and bond with your Pokémon. So, in the past almost three years since that battle, I've worked on training and strengthening not just my Pokémon but also myself. I've combined Ash's care and love for his Pokémon with my vigorous training, and I have now gotten stronger as a trainer."

"Wow, Paul. That's amazing."

"I'm ready to have that rematch against Ash. And I know that it would be a battle for the history books because I can only imagine that he has gotten stronger himself."

"I'm sure he has. It's been awhile since I last saw him in Unova. It's been about a year and a half now."

The two continued to train with Piplup. Paul and Gastrodon were teaching him and showing him what he needs to do, and Dawn was the one to encourage him and help him keep trying. They eventually stopped for the day. Piplup was able to make the Waterfall attack fully, but he still struggled to hold it. The two got back to the Pokémon Center to see that Dallas was not around.

'I wonder where he could be.' Dawn thought to herself.

* * *

Dallas was walking through the woods in the surrounding area of Pewter City. He had decided to go for a little walk and train his Pokémon. Right now, he had Caterpie and Pidgey out and were training them.

"Alright, Caterpie. Use String Shot. Pidgey counter with Whirlwind." Caterpie shot the sticky string at Pidgey, but the tiny bird blew it away with his Whirlwind and sent Caterpie into the bushes. Dallas went to go over to get Caterpie, but Caterpie came flying out from the bushes. "What the…" Dallas stopped as another Pokémon came out as well. "Oh, wow. It's an Abra."

Dallas scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex. ' _Abra, the Psi Pokémon. Abra sleeps for eighteen hours a day. However, it can sense the presence of foes even while it is sleeping. In such a situation, this Pokémon immediately teleports to safety._ '

"I've gotta catch it. Caterpie, use String Shot." Caterpie again shot the sticky string from its mouth. The Abra used Teleport and appeared off to Caterpie's right. Caterpie fired another String Shot but this time, its attack was successful and it encased Abra in a cocoon of sticky white string. "Now, use Tackle." Caterpie took off towards Abra. Abra, sensing the impending attack, responded with another Teleport, this time ending up behind Caterpie. "Caterpie, turn around and Tackle it." Caterpie turned itself around and found the tied up Abra. The Worm Pokémon charged the wild Abra and sent it flying into a nearby tree. Dallas threw a Pokéball, which sucked Abra inside before wiggling around and stopping with a ding. Dallas picked up the Pokéball and turned to Caterpie. As he went to pick up Caterpie, he began to blow white and started spraying a mist over himself and became encased in it. When it went away, Caterpie was now a Metapod. Dallas took out his Pokédex and scanned Metapod. ' _Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon. The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell._ ' "This is great, Metapod. You evolved." Dallas then returned Metapod and Pidgey and headed back for the Pokémon Center. When he arrived back, he found a worried looking Dawn and a calm and cool looking Paul.

"Where have you been?" she said sternly.

"I was out training and catching new Pokémon," he replied.

"Next time, leave a note or something or come tell me. We've been looking all over for you."

"Actually, it was just her. I figured you were probably fine." Paul chimed in.

Dallas smirked, "Don't worry, Dawnie. I'm sorry I worried you so much," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "It's okay now. I'm safe and back here with you."

Dawn pushed him off her and walked away annoyed. She heard laughter coming from the two trainers back in the lobby. 'Ugh, boys,' she thought to herself. 'They are so annoying.' She went to her room to go to get away from them for the night.

* * *

Dawn went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast before she started training with Piplup and Paul. She sat down and began eating her food. She then heard from behind her, "Good morning, Dawnie." Paul then sat down on the other side from her with a smirk on his face. Dawn glared daggers at him, and he quickly apologized.

"So, you ready to get started? I have a feeling Piplup will be able to get it down today."

"Yeah, let's go!"

The two went out back behind the Pokémon Center to begin to work with Piplup to perfect Waterfall.

"Piplup, Waterfall!" Piplup focused his energy and created the large column of water and began racing up the side of it. He had finally done it thanks to Paul's help.

"So, Dawn, why did you want Piplup to learn Waterfall?"

"It's for an idea I have that I want to try out in the Appeal Round in the Contest that's in a couple days."

"I figured as much. But what exactly do you want to try?"

"I'll show you. You can help me work on it if you'd like."

* * *

The day of the Pewter Contest was here. Dawn was getting ready for the Appeal Round when she heard a knock on her door. She turned to see Dallas standing in the doorway.

"Hey, just wanted to come by and wish you luck."

Dawn smiled, "Thanks, Dallas. Hey, how do I look?" She stood up and turned around in a circle for him to see. She was in her usual pink dress that she wore for most of her Sinnoh contests and had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and instead of her usual gold barrettes, she now had pink ones in.

Dallas was in awe. He stumbled to find words. "You look great, Dawn," he finally said.

Dawn smiled again, "Thanks, Dallas. You know, I've been in so many contests before, but I'm a little nervous for this one."

"Don't be. I know you're going to do great! You've just got nerves because its your first one here in a new region. You'll be fine, Dawn. There's no need to worry!"

Dawn laughed causing Dallas to have a confused look on his face. "Oh, no. I'm not laughing at you. I just thought it was funny because you said no need to worry. That's my catchphrase," she explained as she let out another giggle. A man then came by and told Dawn that she was up next.

"Well, I better get back up to the stands with Paul to watch you."

"Yeah, I better get ready to go out there."

Dawn started to head the opposite way Dallas was heading. He turned around and called her name. "Hey, Dawn."

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Good luck."

She smiled a little bit and nodded her head before they both turned and headed their respective ways.

* * *

"Next up, we have Dawn from Twinleaf Town." Lillian announced to the crowd.

Dawn came out on stage ready to perform. "Piplup, spotlight." Piplup appeared in a wave of bubbles. Dawn wasted no time getting to work. "Piplup, Waterfall." Piplup used his newly learned attack almost flawlessly, as if he had known this move for a long time. As he began ascending the waterfall, Dawn gave him his next command. "Use Ice Beam to freeze the waterfall." As Piplup climbed the waterfall, he began freezing it behind him. He eventually made it to the top and stood there waiting for the next command. "Now, use Drill Peck down the center of it!" Piplup jumped up in the air. His beak grew longer and glowed white. He then angled down and began spinning. He shot ran down the center of the frozen waterfall. From the spectators' view, all the saw was the small, shadowy outline of the small penguin as he drilled right down the tower of ice. As he drilled through the ice, it began cracking, and finally when he reached the bottom, the whole block burst into tiny bits of ice that showered Dawn and Piplup and gleamed a brilliant, dazzling white over the two. The crowd cheered their astounding performance.

"What an amazing performance by Dawn and her Piplup. Now let's hear what the judges have to say."

"What an outstanding performance that really gave the audience a sparkling show."

"Remarkable."

"The way the Piplup and Dawn worked together really shows the amount of friendship and trust they have in each other."

Dawn then headed back down to the waiting area. She watched the rest of the appeal round waiting to see the results. When they finally finished judging, the revealed the eight trainers moving on to the battle round. Dawn's face showed up first followed by the other 7 trainers. She was up first against a coordinator from Viridian City named Sarah. Sarah was a tall girl with slightly tan skin and brown hair that she had down to her shoulders. She wore a long green dress and white heels.

"Piplup, spotlight."

"Vaporeon, go."

Dallas took out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. 'Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokémon has the ability to freely control water.'

"It's Piplup versus Vaporeon in our first battle. Five minutes on the clock. Begin."

"Vaporeon, Water Gun."

"Freeze it with Ice Beam, Piplup." Piplup stopped Vaporeon's Water Gun and made it into a chunk of ice causing Sarah's points to drop slightly.

"Piplup, Whirlpool." Vaporeon was caught inside of Piplup's Whirlpool, and the longer Vaporeon was trapped in it, the more points Cierra began to lose.

"Vaporeon, use Aqua Ring and use the water from Whirlpool to enhance it." Vaporeon created three rings of water that surrounded its body and used the whirlpool to make the Aqua Ring more effective. The rings got bigger and Vaporeon regained its energy while Dawn's points dropped to three-quarters full. Sarah was now on top with her points just over the three-quarter mark.

"Blizzard, Vaporeon." Vaporeon opened its mouth and unleashed a massive blizzard.

"Piplup, create a Whirlpool to absorb the Blizzard." Piplup created the Whirlpool and held it in front of him, absorbing the entire attack of Blizzard before sending it at Vaporeon. This time Vaporeon jumped out of the way, however Sarah's points had fallen due to Dawn's creative counter. Dawn quickly glanced to see that two minutes had already passed by and she was sitting with a decent lead.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump."

Piplup opened his beak and formed a ball of water. The ball flattened out and then unleashed a powerful blast of water that smashed right into Vaporeon. Sarah barely lost any points due to the attack not being super impressive or effective. Sarah retaliated with Water Gun, but Dawn countered with Drill Peck. Piplup cut straight through the Water Gun and landed a head on attack.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Dallas commented.

"Dawn is a really good coordinator. She was runner-up in the Sinnoh Grand Festival three years ago. Her mom was once a famous coordinator."

Dallas turned his attention back to the battle where there was currently thirty seconds left. The coordinators were tied at the moment.

"Vaporeon, use Blizzard."

"Piplup, counter with Ice Beam."

The two Ice-type attacks met with neither one giving in. The timer then sounded and both coordinators looked up to see the Dawn had finished with a slight edge.

"It looks like Dawn is the winner!" Lillian announced.

Dawn then went back to the waiting area to prepare for her next match. She watched the other matches and found out she was facing a trainer from Saffron City named Frankie. The two took the stage ready to battle it out.

"Piplup, spotlight."

"Go, Arcanine!"

Dallas pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Arcanine. ' _Arcanine is known for its high speed. It is said to be capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power._ '

"Alright, folks. It's Arcanine against Piplup. We've got five minutes on the clock. Trainers begin!"

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!"

"Extremespeed." Arcanine became surrounded in a white aura as it charged at a super high speed at Piplup easily dodging the Bubblebeam while doing so. Piplup was hit by the attack dropping Dawn's points slightly.

"Now, Arcanine. Fire Blast." Arcanine fired off the kanji-shaped blast of fire.

"Piplup, Hydro Pump." Piplup unleashed the powerful water-type move and it blew right through the Fire Blast and hit Arcanine, which did some serious damage and also dropped Frankie's points.

"Extremespeed."

Piplup was once again struck by the super-fast attack. Dawn gritted her teeth unsure how to counter the Extremespeed. Dawn then had Piplup launch an Ice Beam. Frankie once again ordered Arcanine to use Extremespeed, effectively dodging the Ice Beam.

"Piplup, use Counter-shield."

Everyone in the arena, excluding Paul, was confused by what Dawn had just called out. They all watched as Piplup spun in a circle and fired off a Bubblebeam. The Penguin Pokémon became surrounded by a shield of bubbles, preventing Arcanine from reaching him. The Counter-shield dealt Arcanine damage as the Legendary Pokémon smashed into the shield of bubbles.

"Alright, Piplup let's use Hydro Pump." Piplup once again used the powerful water move. The attack hit home and knocked Arcanine out.

"Battle off. This match is over. Arcanine is unable to battle after the impressive battle against Dawn and her Piplup," Lillian announced.

Dawn didn't like how she won. She wasn't the biggest fan of battle off. She liked to show of her Pokémon's style and beauty, not their strength. That's what gym battles are for. Nonetheless, she headed back down to the waiting area to prepare for her next battle.

* * *

Dallas watched Dawn's battle against Frankie. So far, they were both doing pretty good, although that Hydro Pump had done a lot of damage to Arcanine. He watched as Frankie told Arcanine to use Extremespeed to dodge Piplup's Ice Beam. What he saw next amazed him. He had never seen anyone use an offensive move in a defensive way the way Dawn just did. She completely prevented Arcanine from being able to attack with Extremespeed, an attack that was faster than Quick Attack was.

"Paul, what was that?"

"That's Counter-shield. It's something that Dawn and Ash created and perfected back in Sinnoh. I've also taken to using it myself. It's very effective in preventing an opponent's Pokémon from being able to attack, but likewise, you can also use it to block against another Counter-shield; thus, that prevents both users from being able to use it."

"That's amazing." The two watched as Dawn ended the match with another Hydro Pump.

"Come on. Let's go down and see Dawn," Paul said.

The two went down to the waiting area for the participating coordinators. Soon, Dawn came in.

"Hey guys."

"Dawn, you were incredible. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Thanks, Dallas."

"Great job, Dawn," Paul congratulated her.

"Thanks!"

The three then stood and watched the next match to see who Dawn would be facing off against in the finals. The match didn't last very long as the winning trainer, a girl named Myra hastily and easily beat her opponent.

"Looks like I'll be facing her."

"Good luck Dawn," Dallas and Paul both said before leaving.

There was a 15-minute break before the final match. Dawn then headed out to the stage for her final battle. Her opponent, Myra, appeared to be a little bit older than herself at 14. Dawn had to guess that she was probably 17. She was slightly taller than Dawn was and had dark, brown hair and brown skin. She wore a simple black dress with white gloves.

"Scyther, you're up."

"Piplup, spotlight."

"Here we go. Our final battle in the Pewter Contest. Piplup. Scyther. We've got the clock set. GO!"

"Scyther, X-scissor." Scyther's scythes glowed a light purple as it crossed them and then flew at Piplup and sliced him, sending the Penguin Pokémon back towards its trainer.

Piplup got back up ready to fight.

"Piplup, use Drill Peck." Piplup's beak grew larger and glowed white as it spun towards Scyther.

"Scyther, dodge and use Slash." Scyther easily dodged Piplup's attack and hit him with Slash.

"Piplup, Ice Beam."

"Scyther, use Agility to dodge it and hit Piplup with another X-scissor." Scyther did just that.

Dawn thought to herself, 'I can't get any attack to land. That Scyther is fast.' She glanced up at the board. She was at about half of her points while Myra still had all of hers. She had to do something and do it now.

"Piplup, Headbutt." Piplup ran towards Scyther and lowered its head.

"Scyther, dodge it and use Slash again."

'Perfect,' Dawn thought to herself and smirked. This caused Myra to get a questioning look. As soon as Scyther dodged Piplup's Headbutt, Dawn made her move.

"Piplup, slide and then roll to your side and use Ice Beam." Piplup dropped to his belly and slid on the ground. He then rolled to his side and hit Scyther with an up-close Ice Beam. Scyther then became frozen in a sheet of Ice. Myra's points dropped to about even with Dawn's. "Now, use Drill Peck." Myra stood helplessly as Piplup drilled through the Ice, breaking it and hitting Scyther with the super effective move. Myra's points continued to drop farther. She was now at about a third.

"Scyther, use Agility into X-scissor." Scyther sped towards Piplup with Agility, but Dawn was ready to counter.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool." Piplup created a whirlpool and sent it towards Scyther who was unable to dodge the massive vortex of water. Dawn didn't stop there. "Now use Drill Peck again." Piplup didn't hesitate to dive right in to the Whirlpool and hit Scyther as it was spinning around in the Whirlpool. Myra now saw what Dawn was doing to counter Scyther's speed. She was using moves that would stop Scyther and then hit it with Super effective moves.

Piplup jumped out of the Whirlpool and stood in front of his trainer until the water washed away revealing a tired and exhausted Scyther. There was only 45 seconds left in the match.

"Agility, Scyther."

Scyther sped up fast enough that it disappeared. Piplup scanned all around but could not see his opponent. Piplup was the struck from behind as Myra called for an X-scissor. She then went to call for another attack, but the timer sounded leaving Dawn with more points.

"Looks like the match is over which means Dawn is the winner of the Pewter Ribbon," Lillian announced to the crowd.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come with us, Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Nah, thanks, but I enjoy traveling by myself. Besides I'm headed to face the Viridian Gym and you guys are going to Cerulean City."

"Alright, well take care," Dawn told him.

"See you later, Paul. It was great meeting you. Hopefully we might in the Indigo Conference," Dallas said as he stuck his hand out.

"You can count on it!" Paul gladly accepted and the two shook hands. Paul then turned and headed south towards Viridian City, while Dallas and Dawn looked east towards Cerulean City. There was a Pokémon Center along Route 3 on the way to Cerulean City just before Mt. Moon. They wanted to make it there before nightfall to rest. The two set out for the Pokémon Center. It was supposedly a day's trip. Dallas and Dawn had been walking for several hours and decided to stop to take a rest. Dallas released Abra, Metapod, and Pidgey.

"Wow, when did you get an Abra? And Caterpie evolved."

"Caterpie evolved after his battle against Abra. That was the other day when you were worried about me."

Dawn blushed a slight shade of pink. They all ate some lunch. The smell of the food Dawn had made had attracted a pair of Pokémon. Pidgey had spotted the two in the forest watching them. He stopped eating and started calling out to his trainer.

"Pidgey, what's wrong?" Pidgey then flew into the brush and used Gust to throw the two Pokémon out into the open.

"What are they?" Dawn asked.

Dallas and Dawn each pulled out their Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon. ' _Nidoran Male, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran has developed muscles for moving its ears. Thanks to them, the ears can be freely moved in any direction. Even the slightest sound does not escape this Pokémon's notice. Nidoran Female, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Nidoran has barbs that secrete a powerful poison. They are thought to have developed as protection for this small-bodied Pokémon. When enraged, it releases a horrible toxin from its horn._ '

"Let's catch them," Dallas said.

"I'm way ahead of you. Piplup, Bubblebeam." Piplup used its attack and hit the female Nidoran.

"Pidgey, Gust." Pidgey flapped its wings, creating a small tornado that crashed into the male Nidoran.

"Piplup, Hydro Pump."

"Pidgey, Tackle."

Both Pokémon used their attacks respectively, in which their trainers then both threw Pokeballs, Dallas taking the male and Dawn the female.

"Alright, I got my first Kanto Pokémon," Dawn cheered.

"Piplup," Piplup chimed in with her as well.

They released their new Pokémon and gave them some food and let them rest up before they set off. It took the rest of the day for them to finally reach the Pokémon Center. They both handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon and checked into their rooms. They waited for Nurse Joy to return with their Pokémon.

"So, where's the next Contest at Dawn?"

"It's in Lavender Town."

"Supposedly, the old radio tower is haunted there. Maybe I could go catch a Ghost Pokémon there."

"What we can do is go east from Cerulean. From there we can go to Saffron City for your third Gym Battle and then head east to Lavender Town," Dawn said looking at the map that she had received from Gary.

"Sounds good to me," he replied.

"Excuse me, your Pokémon are fully healed and are ready to go," Nurse Joy said as she returned with their Pokémon and Pokéballs.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the two trainers said as they took their Pokéballs and Charmander and Piplup returned to their sides. The two trainers then went to their rooms so that they could get a head start early in the morning for Cerulean City.


	3. Cerulean City

**Chapter 3: The Cascade Badge**

* * *

"Alright, we got our eighth badge, Pikachu!"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Great job, Ash. How long until the Kalos League?"

"I've got two and a half months to train and get prepared, Serena. I'm thinking about going back to Pallet Town for a little bit to get some training in before the League starts, plus so I can go home and see my mom."

"That would be great. I'm sure she misses you a lot," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, you're right Bonnie. I'm sure she does. You all are more than welcome to come with me if you want."

"We'd love to!" his three traveling companions said.

"Alright, we just need to get back to Lumiose City so that we can get a flight back to Kanto," Ash said.

"Well let's get going then," Clemont said.

"Yeah, and we don't have to worry about Team Rocket since they went back to Kanto," Serena reminded the group. They were all glad that it had been a long time since they had seen Team Rocket. The four then set off for Lumiose City. It would be a long trip to make it there. First they would have to get to Santalune City and then head north to Lumiose City.

* * *

"You ready to go?"

"I sure am," Dawn replied.

"Let's get going to Cerulean City then."

The two then set foot for Cerulean City for Dallas's second Gym Battle. They were at the base of Mt. Moon, so it would be about 3 days to get to Cerulean City.

"So, Dawn. What's Sinnoh like?"

"Well, it's a bit colder than Kanto since it's farther north. We've got a hug mountain that separates the region between east and west. "

"What about Twinleaf Town? Your home."

"Twinleaf Town is a lot like Pallet Town. It's really small."

"I can't wait until I get to go to Sinnoh! See all kinds of new Pokémon that we don't have here in Kanto and meet a lot of new people," Dallas said ecstatically.

Dawn smiled. Dallas reminded her in some ways of Ash. He was always excited about Pokémon and really cared for them too. She thought to herself, 'What's it going to be like when those two finally meet?' She was pulled away from her thoughts when Dallas started waving his hand in her face.

"Dawn. Hello? Earth to Dawn. Dawn?"

"What? Huh? Sorry."

"You really zoned out there for a minute. What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

"Nothing important. I was just thinking to myself," she replied.

"If you say so."

"How about we take a break?"

"That's a good idea."

Dawn sat down and leaned against a tree. Dallas came over and sat with her. He and Dawn let Charmander and Piplup go play together. Dawn watched as the two played and got along together really well. It reminded her of Piplup and Pikachu together. She really missed Ash. He was her best friend and she hadn't seen or talked to him much since she left Unova.

"Dawn, I'm really glad you let me travel with you. If I had had you or someone like you traveling with me the first time, I might not have given up so easily. So, I really want to thank you."

Dawn was surprised to say the least. She didn't take Dallas for the emotional or sentimental type. "Dallas, you're welcome. I'm really glad you joined me too. It might've been a little harder getting around a region that you don't know at all. So, thank you as well."

Dallas smiled. He turned back to see that Charmander and Piplup were gone.

"Oh, no where'd Charmander and Piplup go?" Dallas said bolting upright.

Dawn shot up just as fast. "They were just here. Where could they have gone?"

Team Rocket appeared in their balloon with Piplup and Charmander in a small box attached to the bottom of the balloon.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the star above,"

"Jessie,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right,"

"Give us back our Pokémon," Dawn and Dallas said in unison.

"Hmm.. What's the word I'm looking for? Uh.. NO!" Jessie said.

"Charmander, use flamethrower."

Charmander filled the box with fire, but nothing happened except he toasted Piplup.

"Charmander. Char," Charmander said as he sweat dropped. Piplup just looked like a roasted penguin and not very happy about it.

"Dallas, be careful," Dawn said.

"Sorry, how are we gonna get them out?" he asked as Team Rocket got farther away.

"Use Pidgey. He can fly up and break the rope."

"Good idea! Pidgey, let's go!" Dallas threw his Pokéball releasing the tiny bird. "Pidgey, use your Quick Attack to break that rope." Pidgey flew up at Team Rocket's balloon.

"Not on my watch. Yanmega, Sonic Boom," Jessie called out her Pokémon. Yanmega's wings glowed white, and when it flapped them, it released a sonic wave that hit Pidgey sending him crashing to the ground.

"Pidgey, no!" Pidgey got back up and flew back up.

"Again, Yanmega." Yanmega once again sent Pidgey back crashing into the ground.

Pidgey tried to get back up, but Dallas grabbed ahold of him and held him tight. "Pidgey, you're going to get seriously hurt. Dawn, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Pidgey isn't fast enough against Yanmega, and neither of us have any other Pokémon that could fly up there."

Pidgey broke free from Dallas's hold and stood up. He began to glow white and grew larger. His tail feathers got longer, and he also developed long feathers on the top of his head. When the white disappeared, Pidgey now stood there as a Pidgeotto. He now was much larger and had a long set of pink feathers running from the top of his head partially down his back. His tail feathers were now also longer and alternated in color between pink and tan.

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon. 'Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws.'

Pidgeotto then took off into the air, much faster than he did as a Pidgey. He struck Yanmega, knocking it out of the way and then broke the rope holding Charmander and Piplup. The cage fell and broke when it hit the ground.

"Piplup."

"Charmander."

Both Pokémon called out as their trainers ran up and picked the two Pokémon up.

"Piplup, I'm so glad you're okay."

"You too, Charmander. Alright, Pidgeotto, pop their balloon with Quick Attack." Pidgeotto sped at the balloon and put a hole in it. Team Rocket began flying out of control before they were sent flying off into the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

"Great job, Pidgeotto," Dallas complimented his newly evolved Pokémon as he flew back down to his trainer.

"Pidgoo!"

Dallas then returned Pidgeotto, and Dawn and him then begin the rest of their trip to Cerulean City. Piplup sat on Dawn's head, while crawled up on Dallas's back. After a couple more hours walk, the two decided it was time to make camp.

* * *

Dallas and Dawn had finally made it to Cerulean City. Dallas went up to his room while Dawn stayed behind to make a call home. They then went out back for a quick battle.

"A 2 on 2 battle sound good to you?" Dawn asked.

"Sounds great. Pidgeotto, to battle!"

"Quilava, spotlight!"

"Woah, a Quilava? Dawn, when did you get a Quilava?" Dallas said as he took out his Pokédex to scan it.

"I made a call back home, and my mom sent Quilava over."

"Oh," Dallas said as he scanned the Pokémon.

'Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon. Quilava keeps its foes at bay with the intensity of its flames and gusts of superheated air. This Pokémon applies its outstanding nimbleness to dodge attacks even while scorching the foe with flames.'

"Pidgeotto, use Tackle!"

"Flamethrower, Quilava." Quilava's Flamethrower engulfed the flying type and stopped Pidgeotto in its tracks.

Dallas gritted his teeth before making his next move. "Pidgeotto, use Gust." Pidgeotto built up a small tornado and sent it at Quilava

"Quilava, dodge with Quick Attack." Quilava began running very fast around the field and easily dodged the Gust attack.

"Now, Pidgeotto, use Tackle."

"Meet it with Flame Wheel, Quilava." Quilava sped towards the incoming Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, go up and come back around with a Quick Attack." The Bird Pokémon went right over the Volcano Pokémon and veered back around. Pidgeotto picked up speed and crashed into Quilava's back.

"Quilava, Smokescreen." Quilava recovered from the hit it sustained and released a cloud of smoke that covered the battle field causing him to become hidden from view. "Now, use Flame Wheel." Quilava skyrocketed out of the smoke and struck Pidgeotto in the chest bring him down onto the ground.

"Pidgeotto, get up and blow this smoke away with Whirlwind." Pidgeotto blew the smoke away. "Now, use Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto zoomed at Quilava.

"Dodge with your own Quick Attack." Quilava began moving around fast, but it was to no avail. Pidgeotto still found it's mark due to its much faster speed compared to Quilava's.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust and follow up with Quick Attack." Pidgeotto flapped its wings creating strong gusts of wind that hit Quilava and sent him tumbling back towards Dawn and then struck Quilava as it was still tumbling backwards. Quilava then fainted.

"Quilava, return. You did awesome! Let's go, Piplup." Piplup ran out to the field ready to fight.

"Gust, Pidgeotto and then Quick Attack." Pidgeotto once again created the strong gusts and sent Piplup tumbling back just like Quilava. Dawn acted before the Quick Attack could hit though.

"Piplup, create a Whirlpool."

Dallas saw what Dawn was doing as Pidgeotto flew straight into the whirlpool Piplup had just created.

"Now, freeze it with Ice Beam." Piplup froze the entire whirlpool over with Pidgeotto still inside of it. "Now, use Drill Peck." Piplup drilled through the ice, breaking it apart and knocking Pidgeotto out.

"Pidgeotto, return. Nice job. Nidoran, to battle!" Dallas called out his newest Pokémon. He wasn't exactly sure how he would do against Dawn's heavily experienced starter, but he wanted to allow him to get the experience.

"Nidoran, use Leer." Nidoran's eyes glowed red as it glared at Piplup causing Piplup to drop its defense. "Now, use Poison Sting." Nidoran ran at Piplup and pricked him with his Poisonous horn.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam and follow it up with Drill Peck." Piplup's Bubblebeam struck Nidoran but didn't do a whole lot of visible damage. He then spun like a top and jumped at Nidoran while his beak glowed white and grew longer. Nidoran was hit by the attack, but once again showed no sign of serious damage.

"Use Peck." Nidoran ran at Piplup with its horn lowered ready to peck him, but Dawn had other plans.

"Piplup, let's end this with Hydro Pump." Piplup created water droplets around himself that formed into a circle in front of him. A torrent of water was released from the circle sending Nidoran crashing into a tree and left knocked out.

"Nidoran, return. You did awesome for your first battle. Great battle Dawn. You did really well."

"Thanks, Dallas. You did awesome, too," Dawn said smiling at him.

Dallas smiled back at her as the two went to give their Pokémon to Nurse Joy to take care of them overnight.

* * *

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon match between the challenger, Dallas from Pallet Town and the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty," the referee for the match announced.

"Pidgeotto, to battle!"

"Let's go, Staryu!"

Dallas pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Staryu. 'Staryu the Star Shape Pokémon. Staryu's center section has an organ called the core that shines bright red. If you go to a beach toward the end of summer, the glowing cores of these Pokémon look like the stars in the sky.'

"Pidgeotto versus Staryu. Begin!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust attack."

"Dodge and use Swift." Staryu jumped out of the way and fired white stars from its gem. Pidgeotto was hit by the attack, but he still looked fine and ready to go.

"Pidgeotto, Quick Attack." Pidgeotto zoomed at Staryu and struck it without it even having a chance to counter.

"Staryu, Water Gun." Staryu fired a jet of water from its top limb.

"Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind." The wind from the Whirlwind dispersed the Water Gun. "Now Pidgeotto, use Gust." The gusts of wind hit Staryu sending it flying backwards. "Follow up with Quick Attack," Dallas said not letting up.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin," Staryu began spinning and shot off towards Pidgeotto. The two attacks met in midair and sent both Pokémon back towards their trainers. Pidgeotto looked like he was a little worn out, but Staryu looked worse for wear.

Dallas was about to call his next move, but Staryu fell over and its gem stopped glowing.

"Staryu is unable to battle. Pidgeotto is the winner."

"Alright, way to go Pidgeotto," Dallas said praising his Pokémon.

Dawn sat in the bleachers and thought to herself, 'Nice job, Dallas.'

"Starmie, let's go." Misty called out her strongest and most powerful Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto, return. Nidoran, you're up!"

Dallas once again scanned Misty's Pokémon. ' _Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon._ _Starmie's center section—the core—glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname "the gem of the sea._ '

"Dallas, you can have the first attack."

"Alright then. Nidoran, use Focus Energy." Nidoran became surrounded in a white aura. "Now, use Peck." Dallas wasted no time in following up with his attack. Nidoran leapt from platform to platform towards Starmie.

Misty prepared to counter. She knew that Focus Energy increased Nidoran's chances of landing a critical hit. "Starmie, dodge and use Water Gun." Starmie jumped out of the and fired a blast of water from its uppermost limb. The attack struck Nidoran and pushed him into the pool. "Get into the water, Starmie."

"Nidoran, you've got to get out of the water," Dallas called out. He knew that Nidoran stood no chance under there against Starmie.

"Now, use Tackle." Starmie shot through the water towards the struggling and helpless Nidoran. The water-type Pokémon crashed into the Poison-type and swung around once more. Nidoran once again was hit by the attack as he struggled to get out of the water. Starmie turned and came back for a third time, but Dallas countered.

"Nidoran, face Starmie and lower your horn." Nidoran faced Starmie and pointed his horn out in front of himself. Starmie rammed straight into Nidoran's horn. Nidoran's foe winced in pain as it glowed purple.

"Ah, Starmie, are you alright?" Misty anxiously questioned her Pokémon. Starmie jumped out of the water and onto the platform nearest Misty.

"That must be Nidoran's special ability Poison Point," Dawn said out loud to herself. "I really thought Nidoran was done for, Piplup."

"Piplup Pip," he chirped back at her.

"Nidoran, use Leer!" Nidoran's eyes glowed a light hue of blue as it stared Starmie down. Its foe reeled back.

"Starmie's defense is lowered from that Leer. Dallas and Nidoran have a good chance to win this now."

"Pip Piplup Pip!" Piplup cheered from his spot, on Dawn's lap.

"Starmie, use Water Gun."

"Dodge and use Peck, Nidoran," Dallas instructed having gotten a surge of confidence from the sudden shift of momentum. Nidoran jumped out of the way from the blasts of water and bounded towards Starmie. Starmie prepared to fire off another jet of water as Nidoran closed in, but was afflicted by the poison, thus allowing Nidoran a clear shot at his foe. Nidoran lowered his horn and smashed into Starmie, sending the Pokémon flying into the water. Starmie floated to the top, motionless.

"Starmie is unable to battle. The winner is Nidoran, which means the victory goes to the challenger," the referee announced.

Misty dove into the pool and pulled Starmie out. "You did a great job Starmie, take a nice long rest." She then walked over to Dallas. "Congratulations. That was a great battle, and for winning, I present you with the Cascade Badge."

Dallas took the badge and showed it to Charmander. "Look Charmander, we got a Cascade Badge."

"Charmander Char!" The fire Pokémon cheered.

"Dallas, congratulations. That was awesome!" Dawn commended her traveling companion.

"Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup too chirped his congratulations.

"Thanks to both of you, and you as well Misty. That was a very fun battle."

"It sure was," Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Where are you guys headed after this?"

"Saffron City for my next gym battle, and then over to Lavender Town for Dawn's next contest."

"You can't get into Saffron City. I just received a notification before you arrived that the entire city is shut down."

"An entire city just shut down? No one can enter or leave?" Dawn questioned.

"I know, it is very strange. I don't like it one bit, but there's not much I can do."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go the long way around through Rock Tunnel to reach Lavender Town," Dallas said. "You ready Dawn? It's a long journey."

"Yeah, let's get going."

* * *

"What do you mean we can't fly into Saffron City?"

"Exactly that. Look, kid. I don't know why you can't. All I know is that their airport is shut down. What you can do is take a boat. It'll be a couple days' trip, but you'll be able to sail into Vermillion City. But you will have to go to Coumarine City to get on a ship that will take you there."

Ash sighed and agreed to do that. It was another half a week's walk, but it was their only option. He went back to the others and told them what they had to do.

"Well, alright. Let's get going then," Clemont said.


	4. Ghosts and Gastly

**Chapter 4: Ghosts and Gastly**

* * *

"We're almost to Coumarine City. Hurry up you guys," Ash yelled back at his friends who were very far behind him.

"Ash, slow down," Serena hollered at him. Despite her plea, Ash did not slow down, but instead kept on running.

Ash eventually made it to the city, while Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont were still trying to reach it. He ran to the dock to purchase a ticket for the next ferry to Vermillion City. The man working told him that he would be leaving later this afternoon and would arrive in Vermillion City the day after tomorrow.

"Alright, soon I'm gonna be back home ready to train and then come back to take on the Lumiose Conference."

"Ash, next time we say slow down, that means slow down."

Ash turned to find the other three standing there looking tired and worn out, and Serena looking angry.

"I'm sorry guys. I just got really excited. That's all," he said.

They got their tickets for the ferry as well, and after that, the group decided to go find someplace to eat. They eventually settled on a small dinner not too far away from dock. The group sat down and were ready to order. Ash, being Ash, got nearly the entire menu, while Serena settled for a salad, Bonnie got some soup, and Clemont had a sandwich.

"So, Ash. What are we doing when we get to Kanto?" Clemont asked.

"Well, we will first go back to Pallet Town and then after that, I don't know."

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all sweat dropped at his statement.

"We will figure it out when we get to Pallet Town then," Serena said.

They finished up their food before heading back to the dock to get on the ship to Kanto.

* * *

Ash and his friends were enjoying the sun up on the upper deck of the ship. Serena was in a solid yellow bikini that had teal blue straps. She was laying out tanning. Bonnie was in her blue swimsuit and was swimming in the pool. Clemont was trying to get his Clemontic Gear to work. Ash stood watching the ocean with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. His stomach growled, and he then sweat dropped.

"Looks like I need to get something to eat Pikachu." He turned and started heading to the dining hall.

"Hey, watch out!"

At that moment, Ash was hit hard and fell into the pool. When he came up, he saw none other than Barry.

"Hey, I'm gonna fine you. Huh? Ash, it's been awhile," the blonde trainer said.

Ash got out of the pool, "It sure has Barry."

"Hey, let's battle."

"Definitely but let me get into some dry clothes first."

* * *

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle between Barry of Twinleaf Town and Ash of Pallet Town. Begin," Clemont called out as he refereed the match. They were at a battle field that the ship had at the back of the ship.

"Talonflame, I choose you."

"Go, Hitmonlee."

Ash pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon, and Barry did the same as well. ' _Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokémon. Hitmonlee's legs freely contract and stretch. Using these spring like legs, it bowls over foes with devastating kicks. After battle, it rubs down its legs and loosens the muscles to overcome fatigue. Talonflame, the Scorching Pokémon. In the fever of an exciting battle, it showers embers from the gaps between its feathers and takes to the air._ '

"Steel Wing, Talonflame." Talonflame's wings glowed silver and it began racing towards Hitmonlee.

"Meet it with Hi Jump Kick." Hitmonlee jumped into the air over Talonflame and kicked it down into the ground. "Now, use Mega Kick." Hitmonlee's foot glowed light blue as it came down on Talonflame.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Hitmonlee is the winner."

"Talonflame, return. You did awesome. Wow, Barry. You've gotten good since the last time we met."

"You bet I have. I've been training really hard and I almost beat my dad once."

"Alright then. Greninja, I choose you."

Barry scanned Ash's Greninja. ' _Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two._ '

"Water Shuriken." Greninja formed a shuriken made of water in its hand and threw it at Hitmonlee. It struck the Kicking Pokémon.

"Close Combat." Hitmonlee got in and repeatedly kicked Greninja as his eyes glowed red.

"Greninja, Double Team." Greninja made copies of itself in a circle around Hitmonlee. "Now, use Aerial Ace." Greninja's arms glowed light blue as he and the copies raced towards Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee, jump." Hitmonlee jumped high into the air.

"You too." Greninja sprang into the air and struck Hitmonlee with his arms. Hitmonlee fell to the ground knocked out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner."

"Hitmonlee, return. Nice job. Go Venasaur."

"Woah, a Venasaur," Ash said taking out his Pokedex.

' _Venasaur, the Seed Pokémon. There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people._ '

"Venasaur, Vine Whip."

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace." Greninja dodge Venasaur's vines and ran at him. Greninja hit Venasaur with the super-effective move, but Venasaur still seemed to be fine.

"Razor Leaf." From the leaves on his back, Venasaur fired off the attack at Greninja. The attack hit Greninja dealing some major damage.

"Use Cut," Greninja began running towards Venasaur while he also created a white needle in his hand. The Ninja Pokémon then punched Venasaur with its needle.

"Venasaur, hold it with Vine Whip and then use SolarBeam." Venasaur grabbed Greninja and held him out in front of himself. He then began charging up a SolarBeam in the flower on its back.

Ash thought to himself, 'I've gotta do something, and I've gotta do it fast. I really underestimated Barry. He sure has gotten stronger.'

"Greninja, Aerial Ace and then Double Team." Greninja struck Venasaur with the super-effective move releasing him, and then created multiple copies in front of Venasaur.

Barry growled, having lost his opportunity to finish off Greninja. "Venasaur, release your SolarBeam. Venasaur swept the attack across the copies taking each one out of the way.

"Greninja, jump and use Aerial Ace again." Greninja jumped above the SolarBeam and came flying down at Venasaur. He struck the grass-type right on the head causing the Pokémon to faint.

"Venasaur is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner."

"Venasaur, return. You were great. Alright, let's go Heracross."

'Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Heracross charges in a straight line at its foe, slips beneath the foe's grasp, and then scoops up and hurls the opponent with its mighty horn. This Pokémon even has enough power to topple a massive tree,' Ash's Pokedex read.

"Heracross, Megahorn." Heracross's horn began blowing a faint red as it took off and struck Greninja. Greninja was thrown back unconscious.

"Greninja is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner."

"Greninja, return. You did amazing. Take a rest. Let's go, Noivern. I choose you."

"A Noivern? That's a new one?" Barry said taking out his Pokedex to scan the bat-like Pokémon.

' _Noivern, the Sound Wave Pokémon. They fly around on moonless nights and attack careless prey. Nothing can beat them in a battle in the dark._ '

"Alright Noivern, Acrobatics." Noivern began glowing light blue and flew speedily towards Heracross. It struck the bug-type Pokémon dealing some major damage.

"Heracross, use Double-Edge." Heracross rushed at Noivern leaving a streak of yellow behind it.

"Noivern, Boomburst." The inside of Noivern's ears began glowing a light blue. It then blasted Heracross with powerful soundwaves, but Heracross was not fazed by the attack and kept coming. He rammed into Noivern, but also take damage itself from the power behind the attack.

"Noivern, Supersonic." Noivern release sound waves from its ears causing everyone to cover their ears from the deafening noise. Heracross became confused from the attack. "Now, finish this with Acrobatics." Noivern again zipped towards Heracross striking the confused Pokémon with the super-effective move causing him to faint.

"Heracross is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner which means the winner of this battle is Ash."

Barry and Ash returned their Pokémon. The two shook hands.

"You did great, Barry. You sure have gotten a lot stronger than last time."

"Thanks, Ash. And you seem to be better than ever."

They all went back up to the upper deck. They found Serena had not moved, and Bonnie was playing with Dedenne.

"So Barry, what are you doing heading to Kanto from Kalos?" Ash asked.

"Well, I'm competing in the Indigo League, and after I battled a couple of trainers who made their Pokémon evolve in battle, I decided to go to Kalos and try to figure out if I could do it too, but after I searched more and more, I found out that not just anyone could get their Pokémon to mega evolve. I did catch a couple of Pokémon though. I got a Litleo and a Skrelp."

"That's cool, Barry. And hey, I'll be rooting for you in the Indigo Plateau Conference."

"And I'll do the same for you in the Lumiose Conference."

* * *

"Hurry up, Dallas. Because of you, we are gonna be late getting there. I still have to register for the contest."

"Well, I'm sorry. I wanted to go to that Power Plant. Nurse Joy said it was full of powerful electric type Pokémon and I wanted one."

"Whatever, let's just go," Dawn said as she hurried down the road to Lavender Town.

Eventually, they made it, and Dawn went to go register while Dallas walked around the town. He came across a tall tower at the eastern part of the city. He was about to go inside when he was stopped by an old man. This man had a long white beard and long white hair. He wore a hoodie and sweatpants and had sunglasses on despite it not being sunny out.

"Don't go in their kid. That place is full of ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Yes, ghosts. I suggest you go someplace else."

Dallas turned back towards the tower, "But, I want to catch a ghost Pokémon." He turned around to find the old man was gone. He turned back to the tower. Dallas and Charmander decided to go in anyways. He walked inside and saw the first floor was fairly empty. There was a staircase off to the right. He decided to head up to the next floor. Every step he took, the floorboards underneath would creak and moan. Charmander was in front of him, providing light to see with his fire. The walls were peeling away and the building itself just gave off a creepy vibe. The room they were in was basically empty except for a bunch of tombstones or memorials of some sort all over the place. Dallas was starting to get freaked out now. He could tell Charmander was too. They made it to the other of the room to a doorway that led to a long hallway. Dallas peered out but saw nothing. Charmander stepped out into the hallway lighting up the walls around them and giving faint light to the ends of the halls. The Pokémon saw a tall dark shadow at the end of the hall to the left that quickly disappeared when he looked at it. He immediately freaked out. Dallas grabbed him and asked what happened.

"Char char. Charmander char," the fire Pokémon said pointing to the end of the hall.

"You saw something at the end of the hall?" Dallas asked.

Charmander nodded his head.

"Well, there's nothing there now. Let's keep going."

They found another staircase and headed up. This staircase, instead of leading into a room, led them up to another hall. This one went off to the left and went straight ahead. They began walking down the hall to the front of them. As they were walking, Dallas kept glancing behind him. He felt as if someone or something was following them. They kept going up higher into the tower, and before long they made it to the top floor which was just a giant room with a bunch of the tombstones. Dallas and Charmander walked around the room before Dallas eventually turned around and shouted for whoever was following them to show themselves. Nothing came out, but then, from behind one of the tombstones, a Gastly came out. It floated over to Dallas and Charmander.

"Charmander, it's a Gastly." Dallas pulled out his Pokedex to see what it had to say about the Pokémon.

'Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.'

Just then, a tall, shadowy figure emerged from the stairs. Dallas, Charmander, and Gastly looked on in horror.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower." Charmander was too scared to do anything and jumped behind Dallas.

Gastly then fired off a Night Shade attack at the figure. The shadow sunk into the floor. The three then decided to make a run for it. They bolted down the stairs and began making their way back outside. They ran down the halls and stairs. Dallas looked back to see the thing chasing after them. Gastly fired another Night Shade at it, keeping the figure at bay. They then hid from the shadow and watched it float on by. They then hurried downstairs, but the shadow reemerged before they could make it outside.

Gastly stood in front of Dallas. The shadow then revealed itself to be a Marowak. Gastly used his Lick attack causing the Marowak to become paralyzed. He then used Mean Look, his eyes glowing a light purple, preventing Marowak from escaping. Gastly then hit Marowak with Night Shade, firing two black beams outlined with red from her eyes. The attack hit. Charmander then finished using Flamethrower to knock Marowak out. Dallas, Charmeleon, and Gastly then watched as Marowak, now a translucent white rise into the air and fade away. Dallas was really confused by what just happened. He and Charmander left after saying goodbye to Gastly.

* * *

"Thank goodness I wasn't late," Dawn told Dallas after he and Charmander had arrived back at the Pokémon Center. "What were you doing?"

"Well, I went into some old tower that was apparently full of Ghost Pokémon. We came into this room and found a Gastly. We were about to make friends when this shadow appeared and Gastly attacked it, but it just sunk into the floor. All three of us made a run for it as it chased us. Gastly continued to attack it with Night Shade, but it just kept coming. We hid in this closet and watched as it went by. We then made a dash for the exit, but it blocked the path. It turned out to be a Marowak, and Gastly and Charmander fought it. They defeated it, and then the Marowak become white and rose into the air and faded away. It was really bizarre."

"Wow, that sounds scary. I wonder what was wrong with the Marowak?"

"Beats me, anyways what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I need to start catching some Pokémon. You've caught like three since we started. And I've only caught one."

"Tomorrow, lets' head down Route 8 and see if we can't find some wild Pokémon. This contest would be a great chance to give your newer Pokémon some experience."

"Yeah, you're right. That would be great to get some work in with Nidoran and any new Pokémon I catch," Dawn said. The two then headed to their rooms to get some sleep.

Dawn and Dallas headed out to Route 8 to find some new Pokémon to catch. They were walking through the forests and looking everywhere. They eventually stumbled upon an Eevee drinking at a creek.

"Look, Dallas. It's an Eevee. I'm gonna catch it," Dawn said as she began approaching the Pokémon.

The Eevee looked up to see Dawn and Dallas standing there. It then began running downriver away from them. Dawn started chasing after it.

"Dawn, wait," Dallas called out as he began chasing after Dawn.

Dawn kept running after the Eevee. The Evolution Pokémon turned and darted into the forest, but Dawn was right behind it. Dallas and Charmander, however, were lagging behind because of how fast Dawn had just ran after Eevee.

"Pidgeotto, come on out."

"Pidgo!"

"Pidgeotto, make sure you keep an eye on Dawn. Let me know where she went," Dallas told the bird Pokémon.

Pidgeotto flew above the trees, watching where Dawn and Eevee went to. Dallas had lost sight of the two through the trees. Eevee looked back to see Dawn was not too far behind it. When it turned to continue running, it ran right into a swarm of Beedrill. The Beedrill surrounded the Eevee, and all attacked with their Poison Sting attack. Eevee was left helpless and at their mercy. Dawn ran up just in time though.

"Quilava, come out and use Eruption." Quilava fired a geyser of red-orange fire at the swarm of Beedrill. They either flew away or were knocked out. Dawn then ran up to Eevee and picked it up. Eevee didn't look good. Dallas and Pidgeotto showed up just then.

"We have to get Eevee to a Pokémon Center right now."

"Alright, let's go."

The two took off back to Lavender Town. They made it back and ran straight to the Pokémon Center to get Eevee help from Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, you gotta help Eevee. She was attacked by a bunch of Beedrill," Dawn said as she rushed inside.

"Alright, I'll take good care of her," Nurse Joy said as she put Eevee on a stretcher and Chansey wheeled it back into the operating area. "Eevee will be just fine. Why don't you go relax?" Nurse Joy told Dawn.

"Come on, Dawn."

Dawn walked over to the phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?" Dallas asked.

"My mom. I haven't spoken with her since I arrived in Kanto."

The phone rang a couple of times before Johanna's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi, Mom."

"Dawn, sweetie. How are you?"

"I'm good, Mom. Look, I won my first contest," Dawn said holding up the ribbon she won from Pewter City.

"I saw your contest. You did really good."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I've got a contest here in Lavender Town tomorrow."

"I'll be watching."

"I'm gonna be going to the Kalos Region to watch Ash compete in the Kalos League in a couple of months."

"Oh, that's wonderful. I'm sure you'll be happy to see him as will he."

Dawn blushed a little at her mother's remark. "It's been so long since I last saw him."

"I bet it'll be exciting for the both of you," Johanna said. "Have you made any new rivals or friends in Kanto?"

"No, rivals. But I am traveling with a boy from Pallet Town. His name's Dallas. He started his journey when Ash did but stopped for several years. He's starting it again."

"Oh, that's cool. He's competing for the Kanto League then, correct?"

"That's right. Oh, I also saw Paul in Pewter City. He helped Piplup learn Waterfall. He's really changed since he lost in the Lily of the Valley Conference to Ash."

"I was wondering when Piplup learned that move when I saw you perform during the appeal round. I have to say. That was pretty impressive."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll let you go. I'll be watching and cheering for you in your contest."

"Thanks, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, Dawn."

They then hung up and Dawn went back to see that Dallas had gone up to his room. She decided to go do some training with Nidoran. She wanted to use her for the battle round.

* * *

Dallas woke up to see that it was now morning. Dawn was probably already getting ready for her contest that she had later today. He walked down to the lobby to see Nurse Joy handing Dawn four Pokeballs. He could only assume that the fourth one was Eevee's.

"Hey, Dawn. You ready for today?"

"I sure am. I'm gonna use Eevee for my appeal and then Nidoran for the battle round."

"Eevee? She hasn't had any training yet," Dallas said.

"What better way to get her some training?" Dawn said picking up Eevee's Pokeball and looking down at it with a smile.

"Hey, if you think she can do it, then so do I," Dallas told her.

"Thanks, Dallas. I know that they'll both do great."

"Come on. We better get over to the Contest Hall."

The pair of trainers walked to the Contest Hall, and parted ways. Dallas went to go sit in the stands and watch, while Dawn went to go get ready for her appeal. Dallas watched several trainers perform before they finally called Dawn out. He watched her come out onto the stage. Her hair was done up how she normally had it for contests, but she now wore a full length, bouffant style black dress with glitter and sparkles on the torso part of the dress. She wore black barrettes and had black heels on.

'Woah, she looks really pretty,' Dallas thought when he saw her. He then shook his head. Why would he even think that? Dawn was his traveling partner and friend. He turned back and focused on Dawn's performance.

"Eevee, spotlight," Dawn called out as she threw Eevee's Pokeball out.

Eevee appeared in a flash of dark light, no doubt due to the seal Dawn had placed on the Pokeball.

"Eevee, Shadow Ball." Eevee opened its mouth and created a black and purple orb of energy and fired it into the air. "Now use Swift." Eevee jumped into the air and swished its tail, releasing yellow stars from it. The stars struck the Shadow Ball creating an explosion that left sparkles of black and purple trickling down over Dawn and Eevee.

"Let's see what the judges have to say about this performance," Lillian said.

"I absolutely loved the darkness this performance displayed. It really goes along with the eeriness associated with Lavender Town," Mr. Contesta said.

"I say that that was a remarkable performance," Mr. Sukizo.

"A wonderful display of friendship and care between trainer and Pokémon," Nurse Joy stated.

Dawn went back to her changing room to see Dallas already standing there.

"Nice job out there."

"Thanks, I feel like I could've done better though. That was a pretty simple appeal," she told him.

"The judges liked you. Isn't that what matters?"

"It's not just if I impress the judges. I want to show everyone how truly good my Pokémon are and that I am a good coordinator. I know Eevee is new to this, but I still feel like I could've done better with her."

"I see what you mean, but that doesn't mean you didn't do good or that you aren't good. What I saw was pretty impressive. Plus, your outfit looks good and made you look that much better to me," he said.

Dawn glared at him. "I'm being serious."

"Hey, so am I. I really meant everything I said. You and Eevee really did look good out there. I don't think you have anything to be upset about."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, Dallas."

"No problem. Anytime. Oh, by the way. There was some girl asking about you," he informed her.

"A girl? But I haven't really made any friends or rivals since I got here?" Dawn said questioningly.

"She's a coordinator like yourself. She said she is an old friend of yours. I don't know. She didn't stick around very long."

Dawn thought to herself, 'I wonder who it could be? May's in Sinnoh competing. Zoey is competing for the Johto Grand Festival. Ursula was never a friend and wouldn't be asking about me. Who could it have been?'

* * *

"And the winner of the Lavender Town festival is… Dawn!" Lillian announced.

Needless to say, Dawn was ecstatic. She had won with two new Pokémon to her party. She met up with Dallas outside of the Contest Hall, and the two headed back to the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, could you take care of my Pokémon for me?"

"I sure can," Nurse Joy said taking Dawn's Pokémon with her.

"So, from here, we can head back down Route 8 to Saffron City where I can get my next badge," Dallas said.

"Sounds good to me. Do you know what type of gym it is?"

"Saffron City gym is led by Sabrina. She specializes in Psychic type Pokémon."

"Psychic type? Metapod would great for that. Bug type are strong against Psychic type."

"Yeah, you're right. But Sabrina is one of the more difficult Gym Leaders in Kanto."

"Excuse me? But we're you two talking about the Saffron Gym?" Nurse Joy asked.

"We we're," Dawn replied.

"Well, for some reason, no one is being allowed in Saffron City. So, your best bet for a Gym Battle would be to go to Vermillion City. Just head south down Route 12 until you meet up at Route 11 and then head east."

"We still can't get in to Saffron City? Dang. Well, Vermillion City it is."

"Let's get going then," Dawn said after she had received her Pokémon back from Nurse Joy.

Dawn and Dallas were on Route 11 headed towards Vermillion City. They were suddenly stopped when they heard two voices yell at them to stop. They turned and saw two young boys, most likely new trainers, running up to them. The first boy was slightly shorter than Dawn and had thick shaggy brown hair. The other boy looked just like him but had short cut hair. No doubt these two were twins.

"Hey, you two. How about a double battle?"

"You're on," Dallas said.

"Let's go, Connor. We'll beat them," the first boy said.

"Yeah, we will, Colton," the second boy said. "A 2 v. 2 battle sound good? Or a 6 v. 6 battle. Three Pokémon each?"

"Let's have a 6 v. 6," Dallas told them.

"Alright, let's go Charmeleon," Colton called out.

"Ivysaur, I choose you," Connor called throwing out his Pokeball.

"Woah," Dawn said pulling out her Pokedex.

' _Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon. There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon_.'

"Pidgeotto, to battle."

"Quilava, spotlight."

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf at Squirtle."

"Quilava, burn them with Flamethrower." Quilava's Flamethrower burned the Razor Leaf and hit Ivysaur with the attack.

"Alright, Charmeleon, Flamethrower." Charmeleon shot flames at Quilava, but Dawn was ready to react.

"Quilava, dodge and use Quick Attack." Quilava jumped to the side as the flames passed by and raced at Charmeleon. Quilava found his target.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust on Charmeleon, and then follow up with Quick Attack."

"Quilava, Flamethrower on Ivysaur."

Both attacks had found their marks, and they were able to knock out both Pokémon.

"Poliwhirl, you're up,"

"Jolteon, it's your turn," Connor said as he released his next Pokémon.

Dawn and Dallas scanned the two Pokémon respectively. ' _Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon. The surface of Poliwhirl's body is always wet and slick with a slimy fluid. Because of this slippery covering, it can easily slip and slide out of the clutches of any enemy in battle. Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. Jolteon's cells generate a low level of electricity. This power is amplified by the static electricity of its fur, enabling the Pokémon to drop thunderbolts. The bristling fur is made of electrically charged needles._ '

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt on Pidgeotto."

"Pidgeotto, dodge." Pidgeotto dodged the super effective attack. "Now, use Tackle on Poliwhirl."

"Quilava, use Eruption." Quilava unleashed the attack. It struck both opponents.

"Jolteon, use Thunder Fang." Jolteon bounded for Pidgeotto with its fangs glowing yellow and sparking with electricity.

"Pidgeotto, dodge it." Pidgeotto was too slow though as Jolteon clamped on to bird Pokémon. Pidgeotto was dealt severe damage from the attack and fainted.

"Pidgeotto, return. Good job, buddy. Alright, let's go, Elekid."

"Hey, finally using the Pokémon you caught in the Power Plant," Dawn said.

"I figured that I ought to get him some battling time," Dallas replied.

"Elekid, Thunder Shock on Poliwhirl," Dallas told his Pokémon.

"Quilava, use Flame Wheel."

Elekid spun its arms, generating electricity and then unleashed a bolt of yellow lightning from its horns. The attack struck Poliwhirl dealing some damage, but not significant due to the weakness of Thunder Shock. Quilava engulfed itself in flames as it spun in the air and hit Jolteon directly on.

"Poliwhirl, use Water Gun." Poliwhirl shot a jet of water striking Quilava and knocking him out.

"Eevee, you're up," Dawn called out her newest Pokémon. "Eevee, use your Shadow Ball on Jolteon." Eevee fired off the black and purple ball of energy knocking Jolteon out.

"Let's go, Ursaring," Connor said releasing the bear Pokémon.

"Woah, it's an Ursaring," Dawn said taking her Pokedex out and scanning it.

' _Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. In the forests inhabited by Ursaring, it is said that there are many streams and towering trees where they gather food. This Pokémon walks through its forest gathering food every day._ '

"Ursaring, use Slash on Eevee." Ursaring ran at Eevee with its claws glowing white ready to strike the Evolution Pokémon.

"Elekid, jump in front of Eevee and use Protect," Dallas said instructing his Pokémon what to do. Elekid jumped in front of Eevee and crossed its arms. It then created a green barrier around itself and Eevee, effectively blocking the Slash attack.

"Eevee, hit Poliwhirl with a Quick Attack." Dawn then told Dallas to have Elekid use Thunder Shock on Eevee.

"Elekid, you heard Dawn." Elekid spun its arms and fired off the electric move striking Eevee and covering it in electricity. The electric Quick Attack struck Poliwhirl and knocked it out.

"Woah, you turned that into something almost like a Volt Tackle," Dallas was thoroughly impressed.

"It's not near as strong, but the concept is very similar."

"Alright, let's go Dugtrio," Colton said as he brought out his last Pokémon. "Start it off with an Earthquake." Dugtrio shook its body creating a violent Earthquake. Elekid and Eevee were both knocked out, but Ursaring was still on its feet.

"Let's go, Charmander."

"Piplup, it's your turn."

The two Pokémon ran out from beside their trainers and onto the battlefield.

"Charmander, Flamethrower."

"Piplup, Hydro Pump."

Charmander released a stream of fire from its mouth the surrounded Ursaring, while Piplup fired off a torrent of water from the circle it had created in front of it. The Hydro Pump blasted Dugtrio, doing some serious damage.

"Ursaring, use Hammer Arm."

"Dugtrio, dig."

Dugtrio burrowed itself underground, and Ursaring ran at Piplup with its arm glowing white.

"Charmander, counter Ursaring with Metal Claw." Charmander's claws glowed white as it lunged to counter the Hammer Arm.

"Dugtrio, stop Charmander." Dugtrio emerged from the ground striking Charmander as Ursaring went on to hit Piplup with the Hammer Arm.

"Piplup, are you alright?" Dawn asked as her starter got back to its feet ready to go.

"Pip Piplup," he said with a determined expression.

"Charmander, what about you? Are you good?"

"Char," he said coolly as if Dig hadn't even fazed him.

"Alright, let's finish this," Dallas and Dawn said in unison.

"Charmander, Smokescreen and then Flamethrower."

"Piplup, Hydro Pump."

Charmander covered the field in black smoke. Nothing could be seen except for the red-orange of Flamethrower and the blue hue of Hydro Pump. When the smoke cleared, Charmander and Piplup stood back to back while their opponents were left unconscious.

"Alright, we did it. Great work you two," Dawn said congratulating them. "I think you both deserve one of these," she said as she gave them each a poffin.

Charmander looked at it weirdly until his trainer told him it was alright to eat. His eyes lit up from the taste and he begged Dawn for another one until she finally caved and allowed him a second.

The group then continued on their way to Vermillion City.

"Vermillion City, here we come," Dallas yelled throwing a fist in the air.

"Char char," Charmander mimicked his trainer.


	5. A Rivalry Revived

**Chapter 5: A Rivalry Revived**

* * *

Gary Oak was on his way to Saffron City to see why the city had been locked down. No one knew what was going on, just that no one was allowed into the city, so he had decided to go and investigate. He had decided that his best option to get into the city was to get close and teleport in with his Alakazam. He was currently riding on his Fearow to Vermillion City from which he would enter Saffron City.

"Fearow, set us down right there on the outskirts of the city," Gary instructed the Beak Pokémon.

Fearow landed just outside of the city where he began setting up camp. The sun was setting, and he decided he would camp out tonight before heading north to Saffron in the morning. Gary returned Fearow and began to set up camp. He enlisted the help of his Nidoking to gather wood for the fire, while he began pitching his tent. Magmar then used its Flamethrower to ignite the wood. With his camp set up, Gary sat by the fire and enjoyed the view of the ocean and the night sky. He reminisced on nights like this when he used to travel the world and battle and train. He loved just sitting under the stars with his thoughts to keep him company. Gary had grown out of the fame and publicity that accompanied him when he first began traveling. Since his loss in the Indigo League, he preferred the peace and serenity that he was able to enjoy while being to himself. Gary had then decided to turn in for the night so that he could get up for tomorrow.

* * *

Dallas and Dawn had finished packing up their campsite and were on their way to Vermillion City. Dallas was eager and ready for his gym battle. He had complete confidence that he would have his third badge. Vermillion City came into view to the pair. The city's buildings came into view. It didn't have the tall skyscrapers that the likes of Saffron and Jubilife City donned, but nonetheless, it was still a large port city. The sun was just starting to peak up behind them. A flock of Wingull flew over the Harbor while the Seel and Dewgong played around on the docks. Trainer and Coordinator began heading into the city to find the Gym.

When they finally did find the Gym, they saw a sign on the door that said the Gym was closed.

"Great, now what do we do?" Dallas asked bummed out.

"Let's go get something to eat, and then we can figure something out. We have the whole day," Dawn said.

"Alright, sounds great. I'm starving!"

They left the Gym and found a restaurant to get some breakfast. They sat down in a booth where they could watch the ocean while they ate.

"Hey, Dawn, what are we gonna do when you leave to go to Kalos to watch Ash's League?"

"What do you mean? You aren't going to come?"

"No, Ash probably wouldn't be thrilled if I came. Him and I never got along well as kids. People thought the rivalry between Gary and him was bad. I mean sure they had a bigger rivalry being that they used to be best friends, but when Ash and I were around each other, we got along worse than Gary and he did."

"Really? Why is that?"

"We've just always disagreed about everything. There was one time we got into a fight. He broke my nose and I gave him a black eye. It was kind of ridiculous. We were both young and jealous. We both swore that we would one day battle and defeat each other, but I haven't seen him since before we started our journeys when we were 10."

"Wow, you two really didn't like each other."

"Yeah, but to be honest, it's been so long that I'm not even angry at him anymore."

"Well, hey that's good."

The pair finished up their breakfast and headed for the Pokémon Center. They allowed Nurse Joy to take their Pokémon to rest up and get healed. The two sat down in the lounge area waiting for their Pokémon.

* * *

"Wow, so that's Vermillion City?"

"It sure is Bonnie," Ash said as he watched them come into port. He looked over at Pikachu and reminisced on the time that they won their Gym Battle here.

The boat docked and they all got off the boat. The group of four went to the Pokémon Center right away.

"Hey, Ash, later do you think we could go down to the beach? I want to play in the water with the Pokémon," Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great. The Pokémon could use a little break."

The group finally made it to the Pokémon Center where they went inside and handed Nurse Joy their Pokémon. They then waited for their Pokémon.

"Hey, Ash, don't you think you ought to call your mom and let her know your back in Kanto?" Serena asked him.

"No, I'm going to surprise her," he replied.

"Oh, that'll be cool. She'll be so happy."

"Piplup Lup." A Piplup came up to Ash and stood at his feet excited.

"Oh cool. Clemont, it's a Piplup. He's so cute," Bonnie said.

"Hey, little guy, where's your trainer at? They're probably looking for you," Ash said as he knelt down.

"Pip Lup." The Penguin Pokémon seemed to become offended by what Ash had said as it got red and crossed its arms.

"What did I say?" Ash asked the others.

"I'm not sure, but we should probably find its trainer," Clemont said.

"Piplup, where did you go?" They heard a voice calling out. "Piplup!"

"I'd bet that that is its trainer calling for him now," Serena assumed.

They watched as a boy about their age came around the corner with a Charmander by his side.

"There you are. Why'd you run off like that?" the boy asked as he bent down and picked Piplup up.

"Char char."

"I'm sorry. My friend and I were out back battling and her Piplup ran off," he said to the others. "Now, I had better go find her. She went the other way to go look for him."

"Hey, no problem at all. And you said your battling? How about you battle me? That's a strong looking Charmander you've got there," Ash said.

"Thanks. He sure is strong, but sorry, I've got a Gym Battle coming up that I need to prepare for," the boy said as he ran off with the Piplup.

"Dang it, I wanted a battle," Ash said.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Gym and see when his battle is and then you can challenge him after it?" Clemont suggested.

"That's a great idea, Clemont."

"Excuse me, here are your Pokémon." Nurse Joy came out with the groups Pokeballs.

"Alright, let's go to the beach," Bonnie and Serena cheered together as they raced out the door.

* * *

Dawn met back up at the battlefield. She couldn't find Piplup anywhere. She was really worried now and was on the verge of tears. Why would he just run off like? She stood waiting for Dallas to return, hopefully with Piplup.

"Hey, Dawn. Look who I found," she heard Dallas say. She turned and saw him walking up with Piplup in his arms.

"Piplup, why'd you run off like that?"

"Pip Piplup."

"I found him standing beside some guy inside the Pokémon Center. I don't know who he was or why Piplup was there."

"Well, at least you're okay Piplup. Don't scare me like that again, okay?"

"Pip Lup. Piplup," he chirped at her.

"Alright, Dallas. Let's get back to training."

"Right!"

Dallas was battling with his Metapod while Dawn was using Eevee. Metapod continued using Harden while Eevee relentless hit him with attack after attack. Eevee slowly began to wear down while Metapod still looked fine due to his high defense.

"Alright Metapod, use String Shot." Metapod fired off the white string wrapping Eevee up and not allowing it to move. "Now, use Tackle." Metapod jumped into the air and came crashing down into Eevee.

"Hang in there Eevee. Use Shadow Ball." Eevee fired the ghost-type attack and struck Metapod at point blank range. "Now, follow up with Swift." The normal-type attack hit Metapod, and by this point, Metapod was starting to feel it. He could only take so much.

"Metapod use… Huh?" Metapod began to glow white as it transformed into a blue butterfly with large red eyes and big white and black wings. "Oh, wow, Metapod. You evolved into Butterfree." Dallas was overfilled with joy. The resilience shown by a Pokémon that wasn't normally considered strong by any means was truly amazing as it put up a fight against an Eevee and had now evolved in the midst of battle.

"Eevee, don't let up now. Use Shadow Ball once more," Dawn commanded not letting Metapod's evolution phase her.

"Dodge it, Butterfree and use Stun Spore." Butterfree easily evaded Eevee's attack and then sprinkled a yellow powder over the Evolution Pokémon. "Now, hit it with your Tackle." Butterfree struck Eevee and was able to render her unconscious allowing Dallas his first win over Dawn.

"Eevee, return. You did great."

"Butterfree, you were amazing. Great job," Dallas commended his Pokémon.

"Free."

Dallas recalled his Pokémon, and the two headed back to the Pokémon Center. They needed to get some sleep for tomorrow's Gym Battle, well mostly Dallas needed to.

* * *

"Hey, do you think that you'd be alright if I wasn't there for your Gym Battle? There's someplace I need to go."

"I guess so. I'll be fine," Dallas said, a little confused as to where Dawn would need to go.

With that, Dawn headed one way while Dallas headed the other. At least he had his Pokémon to keep him company. He had to be honest. Over the past almost two months, he had grown to enjoy Dawn's company. It was nice to have someone else around. Trainer and Pokémon together made it to the Gym. They entered to find a very large man in a green jacket and pants. He had spikey blonde hair.

"I'm here to challenge this Gym to a battle," Dallas exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, baby? Alright then, you might as well get your Pokémon to a Center now," the man chuckled. "The name is Surge."

Dallas took his place at the opposite end of the field from Surge. The field itself was a simple flat, open area.

"This will be a one on one Gym Battle between the Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger, Dallas," the referee called out.

"Go, Electivire!"

Dallas pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the electric type. 'Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokémon. As its electric charge amplifies, blue sparks begin to crackle between its horns.'

"Alright, let's go, Charmander."

"Char!" Charmander ran out onto the battlefield opposite Electivire.

"Vire!" Electivire displayed its power by stomping on the ground and creating larger amounts of electricity that coursed through its body.

"That's the best you got? Ha, the match is already over," Surge said.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Charmander, hit him with a Flamethrower."

Charmander let the fire escape his mouth and watched as it washed over Electivire. Surge's Pokémon shut one eye and braced itself at the power behind the Flamethrower. Surge watched and realized that he might just have a battle on his hands after all.

"Alright, Electivire, let's show them some real power. Hit 'em with a Thunderbolt."

From the horns on its head, Electivire unleashed two powerful bolts of electricity that streaked their way across the field towards Charmander.

"Charmander, Metal Claw!"

Charmander's claws turned metallic as he put his arms up and braced himself. The Thunderbolt hit Charmander's Metal Claw and was absorbed. Surge was thoroughly impressed.

"Alright, kid. I've gotta hand it to ya. That was one impressive move. But it won't be enough. Electivire, use Earthquake and follow up with Thunderbolt."

Electivire slammed its arms to the ground. The force shook the whole field and knocked Charmander to the ground, leaving him defenseless. Electivire then fired off another Thunderbolt that found its mark this time. Charmander got back to his feet albeit slowly. He had definitely taken some serious damage from that.

"Charmander, use Skull Bash."

Charmander took off towards Electivire, but Surge was ready.

"Thunderbolt again."

"Charmander, watch out!" Dallas shouted but it was too late. Charmander took the full force of Electivire's Thunderbolt. Charmander laid there, but then struggled to stand up. "Charmander, it's okay. You don't have to get up. You've battled so well. I'll be proud of you regardless the outcome."

Charmander felt a whole new sense of determination. The Lizard Pokémon stood up ready to battle.

"Hmph, Electivire. Finish this with another Thunderbolt."

Electivire readied the attack but before it could release it, Charmander began glowing a bright white.

"Huh? Charmander? What's happening?" Dallas asked.

Charmander began to grow larger. The white light disappeared, and in Charmander's place, now stood Charmeleon. He now had red skin with a light pink underbody. He stood about a foot taller than before and the claws on its hands and feet had gotten bigger. The flame on its tail was now bigger as well. He also now had horn protruding from the back of his skull.

"Awesome! Charmeleon, you evolved. Now use Flamethrower."

Electivire was engulfed in flames. Charmeleon's Flamethrower was now faster and stronger than before. Surge's Pokémon got back to his feet, but he had just taken devastating damage.

Surge was getting angry. Regardless if this Charmeleon had just evolved or not, he should be winning this. It should be a piece of cake.

"Alright, hit 'em with a Thunder."

The balls at the of his antennae became surrounded in electricity. His entire body then become covered by it, and he then fired off a large bolt of electricity. Charmeleon was struck by the attack and dealt massive damage.

"Hit 'em with a Cross Chop."

Electivire crossed its arms as they glowed white and then he hit Charmeleon with his arms. Charmeleon was now in pretty bad shape. He slowly made it back to his feet. When he did, his fangs were covered in fire, and it dripped from his mouth.

"Woah, that's Fire Fang!" Dallas exclaimed.

"Alright then, Charmeleon use Fire Fang."

Charmeleon bit down on Electivire's leg. The Thunderbolt Pokémon let out a cry in pain. The attack left a burn on his leg causing the Pokémon to have trouble standing.

"Alright Charmeleon, Flamethrower. Give it all you've got!"

Charmeleon let loose a massive stream of fire that swallowed the injured Pokémon. Nothing could be seen through the red-orange fire, and when it cleared away, Electivire lay there with swirls in his eyes.

"Electivire is unable to battle! That means the winner is the challenger!"

"We did it, Charmeleon!" Dallas ran up to his Pokémon and gave him a big hug.

"Char Char."

"Congratulations, Dallas. Here's the Thunder Badge. You definitely earned it. That was a terrific battle. And, I'd sure like to see how strong Charmeleon is when you've raised him more and evolved him into a Charizard."

Dallas looked up at Charmeleon and could only think of the places and things they would see and do in the future. Together they would get stronger and take on the toughest trainers in the world.

* * *

Dawn walked down the streets of Vermillion City looking for the one place she was going to. It had been so long since she had last seen her. Surely, they were still here.

"Where is it?" she asked no one in particular.

"Pip? Piplup?" Piplup seemed to ask where they were going.

"We're going to see an old friend, Piplup," Dawn told him.

After a long while of searching, she finally found it.

"Here it is. The Ping Pong Training Center."

Dawn and Piplup walked inside to see a room full of ping pong tables. To her right was a counter, but there was no one behind the desk. To her left were some chairs and a small table. There were plants in the corners and a staircase behind the table and chairs. Everyone in the building seemed to be gathered around the center Ping Pong table. Humans and Pokémon alike crowded around it, watching what seemed to be a good match. Dawn walked up with Piplup on her head. They got close and saw that there was a match going on between a Machamp and Ambipom. Dawn instantly recognized her as her own.

Dawn watched as both Pokémon went back and forth before finally, Ambipom scored and won. Dawn could only assume that Ambipom was really good and one of the best here. As people cleared out, Dawn approached Ambipom.

"Ambipom, remember me?" Dawn asked. Sure, it had been almost 3 years since they parted ways, but surely Ambipom remembered her. She looked blankly before smiling and leaping into Dawn's arms.

Dawn laughed and hugged Ambipom back. "It's so good to see you again, Ambipom."

"Ambi Ambipom."

"Excuse me."

Dawn turned around to see O standing there. She put Ambipom down and extended her hand.

"I'm not sure if you remember me. My name's Dawn. I was Ambipom's trainer before she came here."

"Oh, sure. I remember you now. What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm competing for the Kanto Grand Festival and I figured I'd stop by and see an old friend.

"Well, I'm sure Ambipom is thrilled to see you again. Say, how about we battle. Ambipom and I against you and Piplup."

"That sounds like a great idea! You up for it Piplup?"

"Pip Lup!" He chirped full of confidence.

* * *

Ash, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena walked up to the gym and entered. Ash immediately recognized Lt. Surge.

"Lt. Surge, it's me Ash."

"Ash? Oh, I remember you. It sure has been a long time. Are you here for a rematch?"

"No, I was wondering if you knew when a boy about my age was going to be battling here. He has a strong looking Charmander."

"I just finished battling a challenger that had a Charmander. He beat my Electivire after it evolved into Charmeleon. His name was Dallas."

Ash was amazed. That Charmeleon took down an Electivire. Oh, he so had to battle this guy now. But why did that name sound so familiar?

"Do you know where he went?" Clemont asked.

"He said he was going to find his friend. He said her name was Dawn."

Ash's ears perked up at the sound of that name. There's no way it could be her. They met this Dallas when he got that Piplup that he said was his friend's. Now he's looking for his friend named Dawn. It had to be her.

"Alright, thank you."

"Hey guys, do you mind waiting for me at the Pokémon Center?"

"Yeah sure Ash. Take your time," Serena said.

"Thanks!" And with that, he took off.

It took him awhile before he finally found it. He knew instantly this is where she would come. There was no way she would be in Vermillion City and not go see Ambipom. As he approached, he saw her walking away. Ash stopped as he saw her turn around and begin talking to a man he recognized as O. Ash watched them talk for a bit before Dawn pulled a Pokeball out and watched as Ambipom was put inside. Dawn turned and began heading down the street. Ash tried to follow but the crowds kept him from catching up. After going several blocks, he ended up losing sight of her. He turned and began heading back towards the Pokémon Center, figuring she would end up back there.

When Ash got back to the Pokémon Center, he found a single person sitting in the lounge area.

"It's been a long time, Dallas."

Upon hearing that, Dallas stood up and turned to him.

"It sure has." Dallas said now recognizing Ash.

The two hardened their glares at each other before Ash nodded towards the back. Dallas nodded his head and the two went out back.

"Three on three sound good to you?" Dallas asked.

"No, I just want to battle that Charmeleon. One on one."

"Suit yourself."

"You ready Pikachu?"

"Pi. Pikachu." Pikachu hopped down off Ash's shoulder and took a battle stance.

"You're up Charmeleon."

Charmeleon walked out onto the field and prepared for battle. Both trainers hardened their glares as they prepared for the upcoming battle.


	6. A New Threat

**Chapter 6: A New Threat**

* * *

"Pikachu, finish this with Electro Ball!"

A ball of electricity condensed around the mouse's tail, and he then launched the attack towards a worn out and helpless Charmeleon. The attack caused an explosion, and when the smoke settled, Charmeleon was upright on a knee. He was very much shaken and was using all his might to keep from fainting.

"Come on Charmeleon, you got this!" Dallas called out, encouraging his partner.

Charmeleon stood up but fell right back down as he didn't have the strength to stay up.

"Guess that's that," Ash said.

Dallas ran over to his Pokémon to make sure he was alright.

"Char."

"You did great, Charmeleon. Let's get you inside buddy." Dallas picked up Charmeleon, and then turned to head back inside.

"Hey, Dallas, where do you think you're going?"

"To take care of my Pokémon, Ketchum," he fired back.

"You're weak, Pokémon?"

Dallas turned back around and went straight up to Ash's face. "What did you say?" Dallas asked in a very angry tone. The two got right up into each other's face.

"I'm just saying. That Charmeleon isn't near as strong as I was expecting. I guess I overestimated it."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

The two teenage boys then started shoving each other, but luckily before anyone started punching, Dawn walked around the corner.

"What is going on… Ash?"

"Dawn!"

The two ran up and gave each other a hug. "It's so good to see again. It's been what? Like two years?"

"Since I left Unova," Dawn replied.

"I assume that you're competing for the Kanto Grand Festival?"

"That's right, and I'm traveling with Dallas. I've already won two ribbons from Pewter City and Lavender Town. I saw Paul in Pewter City, and he helped Piplup learn Waterfall. Ash, Paul is so caring and loving towards Pokémon now. He's traveling Kanto right now, too. He's ready for a rematch." Dawn kept going on and on. She was so excited to see Ash, and she had so much that she wanted to tell him.

Ash turned back and looked at Dallas. He was surprised Dawn was traveling with him. How could she travel with someone like Dallas? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to ask. The two old friends then headed inside to catch up, while Dallas went to go take Charmeleon to Nurse Joy. He sat in the waiting area while Nurse Joy tended to his partner. He watched as Pikachu and Piplup were running around playing together, and Ash and Dawn sat across the room sharing stories with each other. He was upset Ash had showed up, not just because they didn't like each other, but because he was afraid Dawn would want to travel with Ash again. They seemed like they were the best of friends, and if she did, he'd be left alone just like his first journey. Dawn was the entire reason he began challenging the gyms again.

Nurse Joy walked out with Charmeleon. The Flame Pokémon looked fresh and ready to go, and as soon as he saw Dallas, he ran over to his trainer and jumped into his arms. Dallas laughed as he held his starter Pokémon up. "Charmeleon, you're getting too big for this. You're not a Charmander anymore."

Ash, Dawn, and three people he did not recognize walked up to him. "Dallas, these are Ash's friends from Kalos. Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena," Dawn informed him as she introduced him to the three. They made their acquaintance while Dawn kept talking. "They are gonna go with us to Saffron City. Ash would like to watch your gym battle before they head to Pallet Town."

Dallas and Ash eyed each other uneasily. Why Ash wanted to watch his gym battle, he had no idea. He probably just wanted to hope and see if Dallas lost. Dallas hardened his glare at Ash, which in turn caused the raven-haired boy to do the same. Dawn and Bonnie seemed to be oblivious to this, but Clemont and Serena both noticed the two trainers.

"Well, shall we head to Saffron City?" Clemont asked, hoping to ease the tension. Dallas and Ash just nodded without taking their eyes off of each other, while Bonnie ran outside with Dawn and Serena walking not far behind. Clemont headed out the door next, and the two Pallet teens were the last to go.

* * *

Gary was observing Saffron City from a hill that overlooked the city. He had his binoculars out and was scouting to find out just what was going on. He saw nothing, until someone stepped out from an alley way. It was Team Rocket. Gary wasn't even surprised, but he had to find out what they were up to. He had to get into the city. He heard people talking over to his left. He looked to see Ash, Dawn, three unknown people to him, and Dallas? Since when was Dallas traveling again? The two had become good friends after both gave up on becoming Pokémon trainers. However, it looks like Dallas had renewed his interest. Seeing Ash also confused the Pallet native. Wasn't he supposed to be in Kalos getting ready for the upcoming league conference? Either way, it appeared as if the group was headed towards Saffron City, so Gary decided to make himself known. He stopped out from where he had currently been standing. Ash was the first to speak.

"Gary, what are you doing here?"

"Something's happening in Saffron City, and I've come to investigate. Dawn, it's good to see you again. How many ribbons do you have so far?"

"I've got two. I won in both Pewter City and Lavender Town. My next contest is going to be in Silver Town."

"Awesome! And hey Dallas. I see you've come out of retirement. I assume you're going for the Pokémon League. How many badges have you got so far?"

"Three. Pewter City, Cerulean City, and Vermillion City. My next one is in Saffron City."

"Gary, what's going on down there? Do you have any idea?" Ask asked.

"No, I don't. Although I suspect it has to do with Team Rocket," he replied.

"Team Rocket? Those clowns can't get anything right," Clemont said, finally speaking up.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Gary from Pallet Town."

"My name's Clemont, this is my sister Bonnie, and that's Serena."

"It's nice to meet all of you. Anyways, no this isn't Jessie and James that I'm taking about. I'm talking about the organization as a whole, which means that things are bad."

"Well Gary, how about we give you a hand?" Dawn suggested.

"I'd love the extra help, Dawn. Who knows what I could've been getting myself into going down there alone."

The group agreed to all head into Saffron City to see what was happening. Gary used Alakazam to teleport them into the city, so no one saw them. The group ended up in an alleyway a short way down from the Pokémon Center. Gary returned Alakazam and began walking to the Center. Ash, Dawn, Dallas, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena all followed him. Pikachu sat perched on Ash's shoulder, Piplup on Dawn's head, Dedenne was curled up inside Bonnie's bag, and Charmeleon walked close beside Dallas. They all looked around but did not see anyone outside. It looked as if the City was a ghost town. They made it to the Pokémon Center and walked inside. Nurse Joy, nor Chansey was anywhere to be seen. Gary walked over to the front desk. He looked all around but there were no signs of anyone.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" the Pokémon researcher shouted. Still there was nothing. "Nurse Joy are you here?" he continued to shout, hoping that she or someone was here. The others in the group began to shout as well. Finally, the door to the Emergency Room opened, and Nurse Joy and Chansey both peered out.

"Keep quiet. We don't want to bring attention here. They might be outside," she told the group.

"Who might be outside, Nurse Joy?" Dawn inquired.

"Team Rocket," she replied as she fully opened the door and stepped out.

"I knew they were behind all of this. Nurse Joy, do you know what they are up to?" Gary asked.

Nurse Joy shook her head no. The Pokémon Nurse told the group that about two weeks ago, Team Rocket took over the city and closed it to the outside. No one could get in or out and most people avoided going outside. Gary started walking for the door to leave.

"Wait, don't go. It's too dangerous." Nurse Joy pleaded with him.

"I have to find out what Team Rocket is up to and how to stop them."

"Then at least get some rest and heal up your Pokémon."

Gary nodded and the whole group gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon while they went to the cafeteria to get some food. The group sat down together and began discussing what Team Rocket could be up to. Serena suggested that they were stealing Pokémon, but Gary disagreed. He said that if that was the case, Team Rocket would have been in and out. They wouldn't have stuck around. He believed that this was bigger than just simply stealing Pokémon. It made it even more critical that they find out and stop whatever it was that the Kanto criminal organization was up to. Nurse Joy returned with all their Pokémon shortly after they had finished eating.

"Is there any chance I can convince you all to stay?" Nurse Joy asked.

Gary shook his head no. "I have to do this, Nurse Joy. If I don't, who will?"

"I think you mean if we don't." Dallas said as he put his arm around Gary. Gary looked at him with a smirk and nodded his head.

"You can bet that I'm coming with you guys," Ash said. Gary thanked Ash for his help. Ash than said that the girls should stay and Clemont as well so that he could watch Bonnie. Dallas and Gary both agreed.

"You boys are crazy if you think that I'm staying here. Ash, we were in the middle of a battle between Dialga and Palkia, and then we were in Giratina's Distortion World, and were sent back in time to return the Jewel of Life to Arceus. If you think that this is too dangerous for me, then you're mistaken," Dawn said, clearly taking offense to Ash's words.

"Yeah, and remember our encounters with Diance and Hoopa?" Serena asked, reminding Ash of some of his most recent adventures.

"If you think for one second that us girls aren't capable of taking care of ourselves, then you are out of your mind!" Dawn and Serena both yelled as they jumped up and walked out.

"Now look what you've done Ash," Clemont said. He then turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie, would you be okay staying here with Nurse Joy? I'm sure she'd enjoy having an extra hand around here in case anyone with hurt Pokémon come in."

"I'd love to help Nurse Joy take care of Pokémon."

"Nurse Joy, can you watch my little sister while we go find out what Team Rocket is up to?" Clemont asked the pink haired woman.

"Of course! Come on Bonnie, let's go tend to the Pokémon." The two then walked out and went back into the Emergency Room.

"Well, we should probably go catch up to Serena and Dawn," Clemont said. The other three boys nodded their heads and followed. They found the two girls outside waiting. The five teens then began walking around the city. Twenty minutes of walking around and not seeing a single person, they approached an intersection but heard what sounded like two people talking, and the voices seemed to be getting louder. The five then hide in the nearest building and waited. They all watched as two Team Rocket members walked by. Gary motioned for everyone to follow him, and the group of Pokémon trainers followed the Oak boy as he quietly trailed the Rocket members. After what seemed like forever, they watched as the Rocket members entered a tall skyscraper. There were Team Rocket grunts all over.

"This is the headquarters for the Silph Company. What could Team Rocket possibly want from them?" Gary questioned.

"What's Silph?" Serena questioned.

"They are large manufacturing company from Kanto and distribute throughout Kanto, the Orange Islands, the Sevii Islands, and Johto. They make Pokéballs, Potions, Repels, the Silph Scope which lets you see ghosts, and Pokégear, along with a lot of other things," Ash explained.

"How are we going to get inside?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure, Dawn. I'm working on a plan," Gary stated as he continued to observe the building.

"I've got an idea," Clemont said as he released his Luxray. He then ordered Luxray to use Swift on Team Rocket. Before Gary could protest, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon ran out towards Team Rocket. Luxray's tail began to glow yellow, and it sprang into the air and swung its tail towards the Rocket grunts sending a barrage of stars at them. The grunts got up and bought out there Pokémon ready to battle Luxray, but it turned and ran back to the group. Clemont than jumped on its back and Luxray took off. The Team Rocket grunts chased Clemont as he and his Pokémon bounded down the street away from Ash and friends.

Gary, seeing the opportunity, signaled for the others to follow him as they ran across the street and inside the building. Inside, they found that the Silph employees were still there. They said that Team Rocket's boss was on the top floor with Silph's president. The four hurried up the stairs, careful to avoid any Rocket grunts that were in their way. They made it to the 9th floor when they were stopped by two Rocket members who were dressed in all black suits that had two yellow streaks that came from the neck down to the waist and a red R in the center of their chests. They both wore white gloves and white boots along with a white belt. The one of the left wore a hat on top of his aqua colored hair while the other had purple hair and a small patch of purple hair on his chin.

"Well, what do we have here?" the one of the left asked. "If you don't mind, may I ask who you are?"

"That's none of your business," Dawn spat at the two.

"My, oh my, that's a feisty one," the purple haired man spoke up. "We were just trying be polite and become acquainted. My name is Petrel, and this is Proton. We are Team Rocket Executives."

"We don't care who you are. We just want to know what you are doing and are here to stop you," Ash said.

"Well, we can't let that happen," Proton said as he reached for a Pokéball. Petrel did the same. The two released a Crobot and Raticate respectively.

Piplup ran out, ready to battle. "Alright then, we're gonna stay behind and battle," Dawn told the others.

"I'm with you Dawn," Serena said as she released her Braixen from its Pokéball. Dawn nodded her head as the two females got ready to battle as the three boys continued upstairs.

Gary, Ash, and Dallas had made it to the top floor. They found the president's room but there were two Rocket members outside. One was a woman with red hair and wore a long white dress, white boots, and a black belt. She had a small red R on the left side of her chest. The other had light blue hair and wore a white suit. He too had white boots and a black belt and a red R on the left side of his chest. The three teens approached the two.

"Let us through right now," Gary growled at the pair. The two Rockets turned and smiled.

"Well sure, you can pass, but first you must beat us in a battle," the woman said.

The duo released a Vileplume and a Houndoom. Gary then turned to Ash and Dallas.

"Can you two take care of them while I go inside the president's office?" Gary asked his two friends. Dallas and Ash looked at each other, unsure about battling as a team. "Please, I need you two to put aside your differences and help stop Team Rocket." The two Pallet boys nodded their heads and prepared for battle.

"Pikachu, you're up buddy!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out as he ran and took a battle stance opposite the Rocket Pokémon.

"Charmeleon, you ready for a battle?" Charmeleon nodded as he ran beside Pikachu.

Gary thanked his fellow Pallet natives, and then ran into the president's office.

* * *

Dawn and Serena were currently finishing up their battle against Proton and Petrel. Piplup and Braixen had managed to defeat Crobat and Raticate, but Braixen had fell to the duel Weezing that the two Rocket Executives had used next. However, Piplup and Sylveon were able to take out both Weezing and defeated Proton and Petrel. The Executives ran upstairs with Dawn and Serena close behind. When they made it to the top floor they found Dallas, Ash, Pikachu and Charmeleon battling two other Rocket members. Pikachu and Charmeleon were facing a Vileplume and a Houndoom. Pikachu and Charmeleon looked exhausted, whereas their foes looked slightly winded.

"Come on Pikachu! Let's go Charmeleon!" Dawn cheered, giving the two Kanto native Pokémon encouragement.

"Pip Piplup!" Dawn's partner cheered along with her.

The male Rocket ordered his Houndoom to use Fire Fang on Pikachu at the same time he was hit by the Vileplume's Acid. Ash yelled for Pikachu to get up, but it was no use. Pikachu was weakened and not fast enough. Dallas looked over at Ash. He saw in his eyes the helplessness. He looked back at Charmeleon before giving him the next call.

"Charmeleon, protect Pikachu. Take that Fire Fang." Charmeleon did as he was told and jumped in front of Pikachu. Houndoom bite down hard on Charmeleon's shoulder. The fire type winced slightly from the bite but was nonetheless left unfazed by the fire type attack.

Ash was shocked to say the least. That was the last thing he would've expected to happen. He didn't have time to process or think about it right now though. He had a battle to win. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Houndoom!" Pikachu jumped up into the air and released a large bolt of lightning that struck the Dark Pokémon.

"Charmeleon, use Flamethrower on Vileplume." Dallas's starter Pokémon cocked his head back and throw it forward as it spewed massive amounts of fire from its jaws. Vileplume attempted to dodge the attack but was unsuccessful. The flames engulfed the Flower Pokémon. "Now, follow up with Fire Fang!" Charmeleon ran over and clamped down on Vileplume, dealing another super effective attack. Vileplume screeched with pain before succumbing to the damage it had been dealt. Ash and Dallas had come back and won.

"Great job, you guys!" Dawn commended her two friends as she and Piplup ran up. Piplup ran over to Charmeleon and Pikachu and praised the two of them.

"That was a great battle. Dallas, the way you had Charmeleon take that attack and protect Pikachu was incredible." Serena walked over and now joined them. She had since returned her Sylveon.

Ash looked at Dallas before extending his hand to his fellow Pallet native. Dallas accepted and the two shook hands. "Thank you for protecting Pikachu the way you did. I honestly wouldn't have expected it."

"You and Pikachu were in a tight spot. We were battling as a team and my teammate needed help."

Ash nodded his head. "I'm sorry for saying your Charmeleon was weak. He's definitely not. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope we can put our past behind us and become friends."

Dallas cracked a smile before he replied, "Ash, I would like that. To be honest, I haven't seen you since we were ten and I totally was over it. But, when you came in all aggressive, it brought that all back. I think we could definitely be friends."

Dawn smiled. Her best friend and her new friend had put aside past differences and became friends themselves. The moment was short lived, however. They turned and headed into the president's office.

* * *

Gary opened the door to the president's office. He saw who he could only assume was the Silph Company president sitting behind his desk and another man sitting across from him on the other side. The man had short brown hair and appeared to be a big man. Next to him sat a Persian. The man turned and faced Gary. Gary recognized him instantly. It was the Viridian City gym leader that had used the strange Pokémon to defeat years ago.

"Come boy, sit down" he said as he got up and brought a chair next to his. Gary hesitantly walked over and sat down. He noticed the president seemed very concerned. The man spoke again, "Now, tell me. What is your name, son?"

"Gary. Gary Oak," Gary replied as he turned and faced the man.

"Ah, Samuel Oak's grandson."

Gary nodded his head, unsure how exactly he knew Professor Oak was his grandfather. "What is it that you want?"

"Well now, I haven't even introduced myself yet. My name is Giovanni, and I am the leader of Team Rocket. I was also once the gym leader of Viridian City. I am here because the president has something that I want. We actually just finished up and came to a deal. So, Gary Oak," Giovanni stood up. "I must apologize for our brief encounter, but it is time for me to leave." Giovanni began to head for the door with his Persian following him close behind.

"Wait!" Gary shouted just as Giovanni reached the door. He jumped from his chair. "What was that Pokémon, the one you battled with in your gym." Giovanni seemed to be confused. "It had armor on and had powerful psychic power. It took on my Nidoking and Arcanine at the same time and defeated them both. I still to this day, six years later, have not came across anything like it."

Giovanni was very confused by this. "I am not sure what you speak of Mr. Oak. When I was a gym leader, I used ground type Pokémon." And with that, Giovanni opened the door and walked out. As soon as he stepped outside, he found Archer, Ariana, Petrel, and Proton outside.

"Did you get it, boss?" Archer asked the Team Rocket boss as the five started walking away.

They passed Ash, Dawn, Dallas, and Serena who were on their way into the president's office. Giovanni met Ash's eyes and replied to Archer, "Yes, I have it." He then asked his executives if he had ever had a strong psychic Pokémon that wore armor. None of his executives could recall him ever possessing one. Giovanni decided not to think much of it for now and left Silph to head back to his headquarters.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Dallas, and Serena walked into the president's office. There they found Gary talking to a man who they could only assume was the Silph Company President. He had a little bit of white hair on his head and a white mustache and wore a brown suit. The four trainers approached.

"Ah, you must be friends of Gary? I am Mr. Smith, the Silph Company President." Dallas, Dawn, Ash, and Serena all introduced themselves. Mr. Smith asked them to grab chairs and have a seat. "Now, I've begun explaining to Gary what happened. I will fill you four in as well. I'm not sure what they intend to do, but Team Rocket came here to steal something from us. Something that has been kept very quiet and under tight security," he informed them. The five teens listened carefully as the old man continued. "A couple years ago, one of my chief engineers came to me with an idea that I really liked. We began to develop his invention and just a few weeks ago, completed our first prototype. That invention is a Pokéball, but not just any Pokéball. We call it the Master Ball."

"The Master Ball?" Serena asked.

"Yes, dear. This particular Pokéball is capable of catching any Pokémon without fail regardless of how strong they are. You don't have to weaken it or anything."

Everyone except for Gary was shocked. They couldn't believe such a thing could exist. Mr. Smith continued to tell the trainers what had transpired since Team Rocket took over the city two weeks ago. He explained how they initially resisted Team Rocket, but shortly before the trainers had arrived, they had finally found what they were looking for and Team Rocket made away with the prototype and the blueprints.

"Why would they want the Master Ball for?" Dawn asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Dawn?" Gary asked her. Dawn and the others just looked at Gary quizzically. The young Oak boy sighed. "Team Rocket is an evil organization, right?" Everyone nodded their head. "And they want to capture the strongest Pokémon there is?" Again, they all nodded. "The Master Ball catches any Pokémon without fail, so..."

Gary was interrupted by Dallas who had put it all together. "Team Rocket plans to use the Master Ball to capture legendary Pokémon."

The others gasped. How could they do such a thing? This situation wasn't good. If they could produce more Master Balls, then they'd be able to capture dozens of legendary Pokémon. Mr. Smith went on to apologize for not doing better to safeguard the plans and production of the Master Ball.

"It's not your fault. Team Rocket probably has spies everywhere," Ash told him. "There's nothing more that you could have done."

"Ash is right, sir. If we come across them, we will be sure to put a stop to whatever they're planning. Right guys?" Dawn asked everyone else. Dallas, Serena, Gary, and Ash all agreed.

"We'll take Team Rocket down for sure." Ash said as he stood up and clenched his fist. The young boy seemed to burn with passion.

"I thank you all for your passion and help. I would like all of you to have these." He handed each of them a Pokégear. Gary, Ash, and Dallas all received blue ones, while Dawn and Serena received pink ones. "You can use these to call people, and also listen to the radio, view the map, and see the time and date."

"Wow, thank you so much." Serena thanked the Silph president. The others all followed her and thanked him as well.

"You kids be safe now," Mr. Smith said as the group left.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is where we all split up, huh?" Dallas asked.

"Yeah, we're headed for Pallet Town, and you two are on your way to Silver Town," Ash said. "Hey, great battle against Serena. I know I already told you, but your Butterfree did a great job battling her Kadabra."

"Thanks, Ash."

"Dawn, we'll be watching your contest from the Pokémon Center," Ash told her, bringing a smile to her face.

"Yeah, Dawn. I can't wait to watch you perform in a contest, even if it is just on TV," Serena said giddily.

"We'd better get going so we can make it to Cerulean City," Clemont spoke up. They had a short journey north, and if they made good time, they'd make it there before nightfall. They group said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"Gary are you headed back to Pallet Town?" Dawn asked.

"Actually, if it was alright with you two, I would like to come with you guys. I could get a little field research in, plus I'd have a better chance of finding Team Rocket then sitting back in Pallet Town."

"We'd love for you to join us, Gary." Dallas said. He was so glad Gary was joining them. It was nothing against Dawn. It was just that he and Gary were such great friends. Not to mention, Gary's knowledge of Pokémon surpassed both of theirs combined. He was studying to take over for his grandfather after all.

"Well, let's get going to Silver Town then," Dawn said. The trio then headed east to Silver Town and Dawn's next contest.


End file.
